The New Glee Club
by David McKay
Summary: This is the beginning of a new Glee Club in New Zealand. How it is founded, to how they succeed, and how each member of the team is important to everyone else. From their ups, to their downs.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

/

It is the start of the new year for Central Otago High, and 3 weeks out from the new school year, the teachers are setting up their classes, time frames, course work.

Two new teachers have joined the school. Andrew Webster, who is the new junior History teacher, and Shelley-Ann Jaspers, who is the new junior Maths teacher. Together they have one thing in common, they have both been in Secondary School Glee Clubs. But they don't know that yet, or haven't even met.

The first time they met is mid week, when Andrew who is already in the staff room and sitting by himself reading a History book. Around him are tables filled by other staff members talking away. It's like he's been ignored because he is the new teacher, and they won't go to him, he has to introduce himself to them. But he's not ready to do that yet.

Shelley-Ann who hasn't even been to the staff room yet, all week, because she is shy, decides the time is right. She enters the staff room, and immediately feels terrified. No one makes eye contact at her, and all the tables bar one is full.

She takes a deep breath, and walks straight to the table where Andrew is sitting. She looks down at him, he has his nose in a book.

She clears her throat, and waits for him to look up.

"Can I help you?" asks Andrew

"May I have a seat?" she replies.

"It's a free country."

Andrew goes back to his book, Shelley-Ann sits down. She looks around, the other teachers smile in her direction and looks away.

"This feels like being back in school as a student," she says to herself out loud.

"I know exactly what you mean," replies Andrew still with his head in the book.

Shelley-Ann looks across at him.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did," said Andrew looking up

"I'm Shelley-Ann, I'm the new junior maths teacher here."

Andrew smiles. "I'm new here too. I'm the junior History teacher."

"That's nice. Is that why you're reading a book of history?"

"Exactly."

Shelley-Ann sits back and opens her lunch bag and takes out a sandwich. Andrew takes a sip from his drink.

"Is this your first solo teaching job?" asks Andrew

"Yea, what about you?"

"Yea mine too. 5 years of sitting in classes, working on exams, doing the teaching degree, it's been real tough."

"Same with me. Glee club didn't prepare me for this."

Andrew looks up from his book.

"What did you say?"

"I'm agreeing with you," said Shelley-Ann nervously, thinking that she said the wrong thing. "It's been 4 years of sitting in classes, teaching degree, exams and stuff for me."

"No, no, about the Glee club."

"Oh, I was in a Glee club when I was in secondary school myself. Did the whole 5 years, but it didn't really get me prepared for the outside world."

"I did Glee club at my school too. Did it for 3 years though. Loved it."

"No way," replied Shelley-Ann smiling "Small world. No one ever talks about Glee club."

"It wasn't and isn't the in thing to do."

"Well lucky for you two that there is no Glee club at this school, for you both to get embarrassed about," said someone from another table

Shelley-Ann and Andrew looked across at the person. He looked medium aged.

"Hi, I'm Dalton Masters. I teach English."

"Hi Dalton," replied Shelley-Ann "You weren't a fan of Glee club back at your school I take it."

"Nope. My school's Glee club didn't amount to anything. Never won a thing. They were a talented bunch of no name misfits, and every one of them have amounted to nothing. Somehow you two have amounted to some thing. I give you that."

"I'm not getting into this conversation again," said Andrew standing up "I had my time of talking and talking to jerks like you, not saying you're a jerk, but I'm not open to any more conversation."

Andrew walked out of the room. Shelley-Ann watched him go. She turned back to Dalton.

"Something I said?" asked Dalton

"You said what everyone usually feels about Glee club members," stated Shelley-Ann "Some of us couldn't care less, whilst others are traumatized."

"All I'm saying it's just lucky that this school hasn't got a Glee club. No one can run it. I mean the Music Department has got some hip teachers for singers, but they know their limitations."

Shelley-Ann smiled and got up.

"Nice to meet you Dalton."

She left the room.

Andrew was walking down the corridor heading for his class.

"Andrew wait up," came Shelley-Ann's voice.

Andrew stopped and waited for Shelley-Ann to come up to him.

"I hope you aren't having bad flash backs."

Andrew smiled.

"No, I loved Glee club back in my time, and I can tell you did too. But people like Dalton just didn't get it. We were together as a family. It just what got us through the years. Clicks don't behave as family, they often turn on each other when the going got tough. Do I miss it? Yes I do. Do I still keep in touch with my old friends? Some I do, most I sadly don't. Do I believe it's time to move on. Yes."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true."

"Because we both know what it's like for kids to be going through tough times, and no one to rely on. But get that in a group like the Glee club, and it changes everything."

"What are you saying?" asked Andrew?

"Well you'd be a pretty good singer, and a teacher, I'm a good singer, and a teacher, why don't we form a Glee club here at this school."

Andrew turned away "No, thank you."

"Why not?"

Andrew walked away.

"Come on Andrew, deep down inside of you there's something itching to get back out, and express something and help others out if you know what you are doing it for. Don't walk away from that."

"Like Dalton said," replied Andrew "We've had our time."

"Did you or did you not become a teacher because you wanted to help kids out?"

Andrew kept on walking. "Yes."

"Do you believe you can help kids out by teaching them about History?"

"Yes."

"Well for me, I don't think I can help kids out by teaching them about Maths. If there's any other way like a Glee club for a kid to find their voice, then I want to do it."

Andrew kept on walking.

"We know we weren't prepared for the outside world once we finished our school years," Shelley-Ann kept on persistently talking "But what if we integrated that into our teaching OUR Glee club. Not just songs, not just preparing for competitions, but preparing for life outside of school. Wouldn't you want to make that sort of difference Andrew Webster?"

Andrew almost got to the end of the corridor, but stopped.

"You, me, join forces," stated Shelley-Ann "Teach songs, and being competitive, but also teach about preparation. Our Glee club would be better off for it."

Andrew hung his head. He was just wanting to walk away from the experience all together, but he knew Shelley-Ann was right. Man she was annoying as hell. But that was a good thing. He turned back around.

"Fine."

Shelley-Ann had a huge smile on her face.

"You won't regret this."

"I'll probably will, but hey it'll be fun along the way. What do we do now?"

"We need to talk to Principle Davids, and see if can get permission for us to go ahead."

"I'm guessing we're heading there now?"

"Too right."

Andrew, and Shelley-Ann made their way to Principle Allan David's office, and sat down with him to talk him through their plan. After they finished talking about what they wanted, he gave his thoughts.

"So you are both serious about wanting to do this? Wanting to do a Glee club?"

"We are," replied Shirley-Ann on behalf of Andrew.

"Mr. Webster?"

"Yes I'm serious."

Allan sat back.

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Why would you guys want to start a Glee club?"

"Because we were both former students of Glee Club, and because we feel we can both make a difference not only as teachers in our respective fields but also leading a Glee Club."

"Exactly what she said," said Andrew smiling "We know what it's like for kids who don't know where to fit in, how to fit in, and we want to teach them how to handle the outside world."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Lessons, life lessons."

"So you both have your normal classes that you have to run, can you handle another extra curricular activity?"

"We can both do this," replied Shelley-Ann "We can both support each other."

"Okay I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll talk it through with the board and get back to you both. It may take a couple of days. So leave it with me."

Andrew, and Shelley-Ann stood up, and walked out of the office.

"How'd you think that went?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Not sure. He didn't sound too keen."

"Well I hope he talks to the board with justice."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

For the next week and a half they heard nothing, they would both sit together during lunch and discussed what they could do for their Glee class, but still no word came.

Then a week and a half before school term officially began, they both got called to Principle David's office.

They walked into the waiting area at the same time.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Andrew

"I was called to see Principle David's," replied Shelley-Ann "You got the same call?"

"Yup."

"You know what this means," replied Shelley-Ann optimistically

"It's been far too long a wait," replied Andrew, "Don't get your hopes up."

They were shown into Principle Allan David's office, where they were told to sit down.

"Sorry I haven't gotten back to you both until now," stated Allan "Are you both still keen to do the Glee club?"

"I am," replied Shelley-Ann

"I am too," replied Andrew

"Then I have to tell you. I've spent the last week working hard on the board, at first they dismissed the idea, but I gradually persuaded them around."

"Why would you do that if they were so dead against it?" asked Andrew

"Because when I was a kid, at my school, there was a Glee club. I didn't join it, but I saw how good it done the kids who did join it, and I have regretted that ever since. I'm no good at singing or dancing, but it felt like they had a purpose, that they were tight, and they had each others backs. If a Glee club could do that back then, it could do it anywhere. So I managed to persuade them into giving you guys a crack."

"Wow, thank you," replied Shelley with a huge smile on her face

"You'll be given the unused hall that was about to be demolished to make way for another classroom, but the board felt, it still could be used, and made a difference. You will have last period of every day to meet, plus after school. Any child or children who wants to join, will have their last period as Glee practice no matter what year they're in. And the school will provide money to get you to competitions."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming," interrupted Andrew

"Because there is. The board know that you two are newbies, and so they feel it might be too much for you both to handle at once."

"That's why we would support one another," said Shelley-Ann

"So what's the catch?" asked Andrew

"In order for you to have this Glee club, you need to have a Senior Teacher on board overseeing everything that you do. This Senior Teacher will have full say, and last say. This Senior Teacher will be overseeing Glee Club for the next three years."

"Is this a must?"

"It is a must. You can't get a Senior Teacher on board, then I'm sorry no Glee club."

"But that's not fair," replied Shelley-Ann

"It is fair," replied Allan

"We already know that there's not too much support of a Glee club at this school," stated Andrew "Other faculty members have told us such."

"Then I'm sorry my hands are tied."

"So we need a Senior Teacher who knows the arts?" asked Shelley-Ann

"That's right."

"Then we'll get one,"

Shelley-Ann stood up, and headed for the door.

"Come on Andrew we have work to do."

Andrew looked back at the Principle, who gave a wry smile.

"Any suggestions?"

"Try the music department, or the arts department."

Andrew turned and followed Shelley-Ann out of the office.

"I don't think there's anyone who'll support us," whispered Andrew

"Let's find out."

For the next hour Andrew and Shelley-Ann tried to talk to almost all of the Senior Arts teachers, from the Drama department, to Art History, Art, to and Music, and all those people turned them down without hesitation.

Frustrated they were almost on their way back to the Principle to give the bad news, when the head of the music department, Quincy Daniels, walked past.

They kept walking.

"Oi you two."

They stopped and turned around.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes you're Quincy Daniels," replied Shelley-Ann "The Head of Department of Music."

"You know your stuff then," replied Quincy

"Not really," said Andrew "We were told by your Senior teachers that they won't get behind us to do a Glee Club, and nor would you, so we shouldn't even bother to talk to you."

"So on hear say, you would rather give up then without trying to speak to me?" asked Quincy

"What's the point," replied Andrew frustrated

"Hold on," said Shelley-Ann "What Andrew's trying to say, if we were instructed not to talk to you, it was only because we felt we would be given a no too."

"Oh okay, so you're just going to presume I'm not interested in what you two are wanting. Good luck with that."

Quincy turned and walked off, both Shelley-Ann and Andrew looked at one another. They quickly ran off after Quincy.

"Wait, wait," said Shelley-Ann "We're sorry."

"We've just had an hour of disappointment," replied Andrew "And I think we were just at the end of it."

"What are you saying?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Why don't you try asking me what you want to ask," stated Quincy

Andrew went to step forward, but Shelley-Ann pulled him back.

"Let me."

She turned to Quincy.

"Obviously you heard we needed a Senior teacher to act as an overseer on our behalf. No one else in your department is interested. Will you please help us with forming a Glee Club, and getting it all together. Will you please be our mentor."

Quincy looked at Shelley-Ann and then at Andrew.

"You both want this so badly?"

"Yes." Said Shelley-Ann

Andrew nodded.

"I've been hearing my people have been turning you down, I was disappointed. It sounded like a good idea. You two are passionate. That's what I want to see in people I work with. For the students. Being passionate makes a difference. And that to me is what the students need. I use to belong to a Glee club instrumental group, so I know what it feels like. So if you need me to be your mentor I'll be willing to sign."

"Wow," said Shelley-Ann "Thank you."

"But we'll be doing the ground work," said Andrew

"I understand that. From time to time I'll be joining in, but you two have full say. I will just have the final decision. Got it?"

"Yes sir," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Now let's take this meeting to Principle David, and get it signed and sealed," replied Quincy.

All three of them went to Principle David, and shook hands, and signed paper work. Their Glee club was now a go. After the paper work was signed, they received the key to the old hall, and both Andrew, and Shelley-Ann went to get it sorted out, and set up...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the music, nor do I own the copyrights.**

 **I am not so sure what the method is when using songs in stories, and because this is part of Glee, my story flows when using songs. So until I am told otherwise, then I'll use the songs. But I apologize in advance if anyone finds it offensive.**

CHAPTER 2

The new school year starts, and Andrew posts a club sign up form on all of the Years notice boards, and by the end of the 1st day, when he checks each form, no one has signed up.

Shelley-Ann is in the new Glee club hall, writing out her lesson plan for the next day for her Mathmatics classes. Andrew walks into the hall. She looks up.

"Any sign ups yet?"

Andrew shakes his head.

"None what so ever, I've checked them all."

Shelley-Ann looks down back at her work disappointed.

"Well I think we know it's going to take some time."

"We don't have time, Areas is in 10 weeks, and we don't have a team,"

"Let's just say if we don't have a team in 6 weeks, we are going to have to pull out, and try again next year."

"I didn't agree to do this to try again next year,"

"Let's just give it a couple of more days before we start panicking."

"Fine," replied Andrew holding up his hands and walking out the door.

Shelley-Ann doesn't seem worried, as it always takes time for things to come together.

/

Tuesday comes and Andrew rechecks the Notice Boards of all the years, but once again, there are no names down on any one of them. He heads back to the hall, and bumps into Quincy.

"How's it going Andrew?"

"It's not, we haven't even had any nibbles yet," said Andrew concerned "And what's worse Shelley-Ann isn't worried."

"Look it's the first few days of school, everyone is trying to find their niche, I'm with Shelley-Ann there is no reason to be worried yet."

They walk into the hall, and once again Shelley-Ann is working on her course material for the next day.

"How's it going Shelley-Ann?" asked Quincy "Andrew tells me you're not concerned."

Shelley-Ann looks up and smiles. "Nope, not really. I take it still no names on the notice boards?"

"No," replied Andrew

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice

Andrew and Quincy turned around to see a young brown haired girl, who looked like a Year 1 student.

"Can we help you?" asked Andrew

"Is this where the Glee club is going to be?"

"It is," said Shelley-Ann standing up, "And who might you be?

"My name is Maria Abell, I'm a first year."

"Come on in Miss Abell," said Shelley-Ann walking to where Andrew and Quincy are

Maria walked into the hall. Andrew looks at Quincy, and Quincy ushers to Shelley-Ann.

"Go for it Miss Jaspers, you've got the lead."

Shelley-Ann smiles, and looks back at Maria.

"Have a seat Maria, tell us about yourself."

Maria looks around the hall.

"Am I the first one here?"

"Yes you are," replied Andrew "I didn't see your name on the sign-up list."

"I only just got the guts to come here," replied Maria looking scared "I don't fit in with my Year Class. No one speaks to me, or see's me."

Shelley-Ann walked up to Maria.

"I see you Maria Abell, and I hear you, can you sing?"

"I think I can."

Shelley-Ann led Maria past Andrew and Quincy, and over to the seat which is in the middle of the hall, and sat her down.

"Would you like to sing for me?" asked Shelley-Ann

Maria looked at Shelley-Ann, and then behind her at Andrew and Quincy.

"Don't worry about them," whispers Shelley-Ann, "Just focus on me."

Maria nods. Andrew, and Quincy walk to the other side of the room, and sat down.

"What would you like to sing?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Drive, by the cars."

Shelley-Ann walked over to her lap top and sat down.

"I've got all the songs that can be sung, but they are just instrumental, no one singing on it at all. Go with the beat."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Miss Jaspers, they are Mr. Webster and Mr. Daniels. So when you are ready, let me know."

Maria nodded, and then nodded a second time. Shelley-Ann pressed a button, and the instrumental music to Drive by the Cars comes on.

 ** _Maria Abell and DRIVE_**

 _"Who's going to tell you when_

 _It's too late."_

 _/_

Andrew and Quincy looked at one another, they look over at Shelley-Ann. _"_

 _/_

 _"Who's going to tell you things_

 _Aren't so great._

 _You can't go on_

 _Thinking nothing's wrong_

 _Who's gonna drive you home… Tonight."_

 _/_

Shelley-Ann turned and looked at Andrew and Quincy, and smiled a huge smile. They all knew this kid has talent.

 _/_

 _"Who's going to pick you up_

 _When you fall_

 _Who's going to hang it up_

 _When you call_

 _Who's going to pay attention_

 _To your dreams_

 _Who's going to plug your ears_

 _When you scream."_

 _/_

Tears start to form in Maria's eyes, Shelley-Ann feels the sadness, and nods at Maria.

 _/_

 _"You can't go on_

 _Thinking nothing's wrong_

 _Who's going to drive you home, tonight?_

 _"Who's going to hold you down_

 _When you shake_

 _Who's gonna come around_

 _When you break_

 _"You can't go on_

 _Thinking, nothing's wrong_

 _Who's going to drive you home, tonight?"_

/

Andrew and Quincy start clapping, and Shelley-Ann gets up and walks over to Maria, and gives her a big hug.

"Well done, Maria Abell, very well done."

"You look like you went to a sad place," said Andrew walking up

"It's the way I feel at the moment," sobbed Maria "No one is paying attention to me."

"Well we are now," said Shelley-Ann "Welcome to Glee club."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," replied Andrew "You can sing very well."

"I'm not quite sure you're ready for lead vocals," start Quincy "But you are going to be part of a team, and that's going to be very good for you, and for us."

"I'm not looking to be leading anything," replied Maria, "I'm just happy to be in a place where people accept me."

"Well then welcome aboard," smiled Shelley-Ann "I know it doesn't look like anything at the moment, but in coming days this hall will be rocking."

"Wow," came another voice from the door way "Was that you who just sang that song Maria?"

Maria, Andrew, Shelley-Ann, and Quincy turned around to see a blonde haired girl standing in the door way.

"Yes," said Maria shyly

"And you are?" asked Andrew

"Jackie Sinnot. I'm in the same Year Class as Maria, I was walking past this hall on my way to my class, when I heard your voice."

Jackie walked into the hall in confidence.

"It's nothing," said Maria quietly

"It's not nothing," replied Jackie "Girl you can sing, and I've noticed you in class, but you don't pipe up."

"It's hard when there are different personalities than me, louder ones."

"And I'm not afraid to be seen as loud."

"I wasn't saying you were loud."

"Miss Sinnot, are you here for a reason, other than to tell Maria, how good she was?" asked Andrew

"If Maria is going to sign up for Glee club, then I am too."

"Why?" asked Shelley-Ann "Just so that you can one up her?"

"No it's not like that at all," replied Jackie walking up to Maria "I want Maria to be liked, and to have confidence and all that, and I want to help her through that phase, I know what it was like once. I was Maria when I was younger. But I got out of it, and fought to be recognized. Well this is who I am."

"Can you sing Miss Sinnot?" asked Quincy

"Yes sir, I can sing."

"Then by all means lets hear you."

Maria stood up, and followed Shelley-Ann to the seats, as did Quincy and Andrew.

"What are you going to sing Miss Sinnot?" asked Shelley-Ann

"I can see clearly now," started Jackie sitting down on the chair

"Right you are," said Shelley-Ann checking for the song on her lap top, and then starting the instrumental.

 ** _Jackie Sinnot and I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW_**

 _"I can see clearly now the rain is gone._

 _I can see all obstacles in my way."_

 _/_

Shelley-Ann mouthed wow, whilst looking over at both Quincy and Andrew. They had found another voice.

 _/_

 _"Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day._

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day."_

/

Jackie looked across at Maria, who gave a shy smile.

/

 _"Oh yes I can make it now the pain is gone,_

 _All of the bad feelings have disappeared_

 _Here is the rainbow I've been praying for_

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day._

 _/_

 _"Look all around there's nothing but blue skies._

 _Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies_

 _/_

 _"I can see clearly now the rain has gone._

 _I can see all obstacles in my way._

 _Here is the rainbow I've been praying for_

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day_

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day_

 _It's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day._

 _Yea hey, it's going to be a bright, bright, sunshiny day."_

 _/_

As Jackie finishes her song, Shelley-Ann stops the song on her lap top, as Jackie sits there feeling rather awesome about her self.

"Well?" asks Jackie "Do I get to be a part of Glee with Maria?"

"You do," said Andrew

"You're good."

"But you're not a lead singer either," started Quincy. "Nice to bring in, but no lead singer."

"I can live with that, for now," smiled Jackie

"Then welcome aboard," said Shelley-Ann "It's going to be a slow start, but once we get the rest of the team on board, it'll be worth it."

"You can both start tomorrow," said Andrew "Make sure you get a note signed by Mr. Jenkins to state that you both are using your last period every day as Glee Members."

"Cool," said Jackie "Come on Maria, let's go."

"If you say so," replied Maria quietly

Maria got up, and followed Jackie, to the hall door, and they both left.

"I think that was a great success," said Quincy watching them leave "Good singers. Good start."

"It's a starting point," said Andrew "Which is what we needed. At least we have 2 rather than none."

"My point exactly," said Quincy.

/

It's now Wednesday, and 1st Year Tyler Scott, had been listening to Jackie Sinnot talk all morning about how she has joined the new Glee club, but no one seems interested, or wants to know. Tyler feels he has what it takes to try out, but doesn't approach Jackie, although she says Maria Abell has also joined, to him, he doesn't see Maria look like the type to join, as she's quiet and always in the back ground like he is.

He decides to follow Jackie to her new Glee period time, that afternoon, and discovers she was right, Maria is also tagging along with her.

Meanwhile, Andrew rechecks the notice boards yet again, but still can't find any names, he still feels a little worried. He heads to the Glee Hall as it's time for Glee Club.

Shelley-Ann is once again in the Hall first, working on her schedule for her Mathematics classes for the next day. Andrew walks into the hall.

"Still no sign ups,"

Shelley-Ann looks up.

"That's okay, I'm still not worried, at least we have Maria and Jackie."

"You should be worried," replied Andrew "There's no interest out there."

"It's going to take time."

Maria, and Jackie walk into the hall.

"Hey Miss Jaspers, hey Mr. Webster," said Jackie

"Hey girls," said Shelley-Ann smiling "How was your day?"

"Slow," replied Maria

"Na, not slow," smiled Jackie "Fun."

"Why fun?" asked Andrew

"Because she's been talking all day about Glee club," said Maria "But no one is listening."

"Why not?"

"I don't think anyone finds it cool," replies Jackie "But I do."

"Yeah me too," smiles Maria

Something catches Shelley-Ann's attention behind Jackie and Maria, a boy is standing half in the door, peering in.

"Don't be shy young man, come on in."

Maria and Jackie both turn around to see Tyler trying to back away.

"Don't you have a class to attend?" said Andrew

"It's just Tyler," replied Jackie "He's in a couple of my classes."

Shelley-Ann gets up, and walks past the girls, to the door of the hall.

"Don't be shy. Tyler is it?"

"Yes ma'am," said Tyler quietly

"It's Miss Jaspers. What made you come here today?"

"I was listening to Jackie go on and on this morning about joining the Glee club, and thought it sounded like a good place to hang out."

Maria looks at Jackie, and Jackie rolls her eyes.

"What? I can't help it if I talk, I enjoyed yesterday."

"This isn't a place to just hang out," said Shelley-Ann gently "We are serious about competing but also try to be supportive to one another in a safe environment."

"I know I understand that," replied Tyler "I have what it takes to be a part of this group."

"That's funny," started Jackie "You never said anything to me this morning."

"And who made you the leader?" snapped Maria

"Girls that's enough," said Shelley-Ann still looking at Tyler.

"Sorry, that just came out," replied Maria

"That's okay," smiles Jackie "I tend to overdo things."

"Why don't you come on in, and have a seat, and give us a song."

"Ummm," hummed Tyler "I don't know."

"We're a tight nit group. If you feel you can sing, then we're willing to listen."

Tyler looked past Shelley-Ann at Jackie, Shelley-Ann looks at the gaze.

"Don't worry about her she won't say a thing, will you Miss Sinnot?"

Jackie rolls her eyes again at Maria "That's right Miss Jaspers, I'll keep my opinion to myself."

"Follow me," smiles Shelley-Ann

Shelley-Ann walks back into the Hall, Andrew can't stop marveling on how Shelley-Ann becomes a mother figure at the time that kids need some sort of mother figure. If it was just him, he'd probably screw things up by being rather sharped tongued.

To his credit Tyler follows Shelley-Ann into the hall. She leads him past the girls who decide to go sit down where the seats are beside Andrew, and to a stall in front of them.

"Have a seat Tyler."

Tyler sits down. Shelley-Ann walks over to her lap-top and sits down.

"I've got every single song on my lap top. Any song you want to sing, I have instrumental only no words. What song would you like to sing today?"

"Um Candle in the Wind by Sir Elton John."

"Okay," smiled Shelley-Ann searching for the song

"Any reason why?" asked Andrew

"He re-wrote it for Princess Diana when she died, and my family sung it at one of our family funerals. I just love the song."

"Fair enough," said Shelley-Ann looking at Andrew, then looking back at Tyler "We're good to go."

Tyler nodded. The instrumental started.

 ** _Tyler Scott and CANDLE IN THE WIND_**

 _"Goodbye Norma Jean_

 _Though I never knew you at all_

 _You had the grace to hold yourself_

 _While those around you crawled_

 _They crawled out of the woodwork_

 _And they whispered into your brain_

 _They set you on the treadmill_

 _And they made you change your name."_

 _/_

Shelley-Ann looks across at Andrew, who smiles back. Again they found another kid who could sing. But this was a boy, and he was singing like he knew the person was dead.

/

 _"And it seems to me you lived your life_

 _Like a candle in the wind_

 _Never knowing who to cling to_

 _When the rain set in_

 _And I would have liked to have known you_

 _But I was just a kid_

 _Your candle burned out long before_

 _Your legend ever did."_

/

Both Maria and Jackie were sitting there wide-eyed looking at Tyler. Maria had tears swelling up in her eyes.

 _/_

 _"Loneliness we've lost_

 _Those empty days without your smile_

 _This torch we'll always carry_

 _All our words cannot express_

 _The joy you've brought us through the years._

 _/_

 _"And it seems to me you lived your life_

 _Like a candle in the wind_

 _Never knowing who to cling to_

 _When the rain set in_

 _And I would have liked to have known you_

 _But I was just a kid_

 _Your candle burned out long before_

 _Your legend ever did."_

 _/_

Tyler finished singing, and Shelley-Ann stopped the instrumental music. Andrew, Shelley-Ann, Maria, and Jackie, all started clapping. Tyler semi smiled back.

"Very well done Tyler," said Andrew "Very emotional song."

"Thank you sir."

"We would like to invite you to join the Glee club," said Shelley-Ann "On top of that song you're welcome here."

"That would be awesome,": smiled Tyler

"You need to see HOD for music Quincy Daniels, and get yourself a last period pass for Glee Club, so that you can join the club, you can do that at the end of the period," stated Andrew

"Will do."

Maria gets up, and walks over to Tyler, and gives him a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I felt you needed it," whispered Maria, "That came from the heart."

"Thanks," smiled Tyler

"Where are you suppose to be right now Mr. Scott?" asked Andrew

"Metal Work. I hate Metal work. That's why I'd prefer to be here instead."

"Okay since you are not here officially you need to go back to Metal Work, but once you've seen Mr. Daniels, you can then be in here from tomorrow on."

"Ohhhh," said Maria

"That's okay," smiled Tyler "I'll go back to Metal work just for today. But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good," replied Andrew "Miss Abell, and Sinnot, we still have 50 minutes, you two can start preparing a song to practice for at Areas."

"Cool," said Jackie excited "What kind of song."

"It can be anything on any genre, it just needs to be practiced and finalized though."

Tyler headed for the hall door, feeling like for the first time this week, he belonged in a place that was welcoming.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own any of the songs, or the lyrics, or the copyrights.**

 **If people feel disrespected about using the lyrics to the songs, then I apologize and I'll remove them but it flows with me story.**

CHAPTER 3

After the period finished where they accomplished in getting a third member to the Glee club, school had ended, and Andrew and Shelley-Ann were walking to the staff room.

"I'm still feeling we're running out of time, if we don't find 9 more kids before Areas," said Andrew

"Look I'm trying not to worry," started Shelley-Ann "And that's why I'm focusing on my lesson plans for the next few classes, but I believe these kids will come."

"Andrew," came a voice ahead of them

They stopped, it was Frank Murphy, Head of Department for History and Geography.

"Frank," smiled Andrew "This is Shelley-Ann she's the Junior Mathematics teacher."

"Shelley-Ann," said Frank giving Shelley-Ann a quick smile

"Frank," replied Shelley-Ann

"I need a favor. It's the History and Geography Department's turn to run detention today. Julie, was suppose to do it, but she's been called to an urgent meeting. I need you to take her place."

Julie was the Senior History teacher.

"Detention already in the first week?" queried Shelley-Ann "It's the first week."

"We can't let the scallywags get away with things, even in the first week Shelley-Ann," replied Frank "They must learn from the start. Can I count on you Andrew?"

Andrew knew he had no choice, this all counted for when there would be an opening for the Senior Teaching position

"Sure Frank, I'll head there right away."

"Good man," smiled Frank "Please to meet you Shelley-Ann."

"Likewise Frank."

Frank headed off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," semi smiled Andrew

"For sure," said Shelley-Ann.

/

Andrew walked into the class room that was the Detention room in the afternoons after school. There were already 11 kids in the room. 10 of them were grouped together talking loudly, while 1 other kid was at the back with head phones on.

"Quiet please guys. Take your seats, this is not a place to hang out, it's detention."

The group of 9 turned around and just stared at Andrew.

"Did you not hear me?" said Andrew raising his voice "Take your seats, now."

All 9 kids quickly went to their seats and sat down. Andrew made eye contact with the girl in the back with the head phones on, she had a quick smile on her face, as if to say, about time.

"When I read your name all I want to hear is here," started Andrew "No funny business. Ash?"

"Here."

"No last name Ash?"

"No sir, it's just Ash."

"Michael Anders."

"I'm here, sir,"

"John Billson."

"Here."

"Arthur Cartright."

"Here."

"Maxine Dunham."

"Here sir."

"Joey Frankins."

"Here sir."

"Gillian Fry."

"Here."

"Bryan Humphries."

Silence.

"Bryan Humphries."

Again silence.

Arthur Cartright raised his hand.

"Yes Arthur."

"Bryan hasn't been here all week. He's been on detention all week, but has no shown every single day."

"Okay thank you Mr. Cartright."

Andrew thought to himself, that wasn't good. If he had detention all week, and missed out on 5 straight days of detention then it'll go on his record. But the rules are the rules he had to mark him as absent. He wondered what the kid's problem was. But that wasn't his place to do anything about seen the kid wasn't here.

"Okay, Marcella Jacobson."

"Here, sir," said the girl in the back row with the headphones on.

"Wanda Lewis."

"Here."

"Jasper Marsh."

"Here."

"Victor Walsh."

"Here."

Andrew sat down.

"Okay you all have your homework to do. You have 50 minutes starting from now to do it, and then you can go. If you don't do it, then you will be staying here until you do, do it. I have no where to go tonight. So Detention can go as long as you like. Now get to it."

There were a few moans but they soon got to work.

Half an hour into the detention, it was all silent. Every one was doing their homework. They didn't want to spend longer than they had to waiting after school, so they had to do their home work.

Suddenly Andrew heard singing. Not just any kind of singing, but good singing.

 ** _/_**

 ** _Marcella Jacobson and the start of When The Red, Red Robin goes bob, bob, bobbing along._**

 _"_ _When the red, red, robin goes bob, bob, bobbing, along, along._

 _There'll be no more sobbing, when he starts throbbing his old sweet song._

 _Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head._

 _Get up, get up, get out of your bed."_

 _/_

Marcella had forgotten where she was, and looked up to see eyes staring at her. She stopped singing.

"Shut up, before you keep us all back," yelled Ash

"Yea, loser, shut up," yelled John Billson

Maxine Dunham and Wanda Lewis who were both sitting in front of Marcella threw clumped up paper at Marcella.

"That's enough," yelled Andrew "Leave her alone, and get back to your homework. You only have 20 minutes left. More if you haven't finished by then."

Everyone shook their heads at Marcella, Marcella with tears in her eyes, just dropped her head and focused on her work. The rest of them just returned to what they were doing. Andrew shook his head. That was a good attempt at an old song.

/

Twenty minutes later time was up.

"I want to see everyone's work before they leave. Line up let's go."

Everyone quickly formed a line, Andrew noticed Marcella stayed at her desk. He checked everyone's work, and surprisingly one by one, they had all finished. As he checked each person, and made sure they were done, he let that person go.

Soon Marcella was the only one in the room. Still seated. Andrew walked over to her and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Have you finished Miss Jacobson?"

"Yes sir."

"Well let me see it, and then I can let you go."

"What if I don't want to go, and just want to hang out around here for a wee bit longer?"

"That's up to you. Don't you have to get home, or have some place to be?"

"What's the point of going home," sighed Marcella with tears in her eyes "I don't get noticed any way. My younger sister gets noticed, and my parents dote on her."

"Is that why you're in here?" asked Andrew "As a way of acting out, so you can get your parents to notice that you had detention. And then after 5 detentions they will get told that you've been in one detention too many?"

"Maybe," said Marcella quietly

"You sung great before."

"No one else liked it."

"Well I did," smiled Andrew "What year are you in Miss Jacobson?"

"2nd Year."

"I'm co-partner of the new Glee club that's just started this week, and with your voice we would love to have you on board."

"Gee I don't know," said Marcella sitting back "Glee club isn't that popular."

Andrew smiles and stands up.

"If you want somewhere to go to be noticed you'll definitely be noticed there. We're a family, and we'll treat you as an equal member. And if you want that for your family, then it starts with us."

"I'll think about it."

"Be at the Glee Hall, it's the old hall just over near J Block tomorrow at last period. I want you to just have a chance to sing that awesome song of yours."

"I don't know."

Andrew walked over to the desk he sat at, wrote on a piece of paper, and returned back to where Marcella was still seated.

"This will get out of what ever class you have last period tomorrow. Just for tomorrow. If you come cool, if you don't then that's okay too."

"Can I go now?"

Andrew nodded, and gave the note to Marcella, who took it, and just folded it up and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"You're talented Miss Jacobson. And if your parents aren't aware of that, then Glee club is the place to start from to show them."

Marcella stopped for a second, took in Andrew's words, was about to turn around, and say something, but decided against it, and walked out of the room. Andrew could tell she was conflicted, but couldn't do anything about it. He only hoped that she came at least once to the Glee club.

/

Thursday morning Andrew had arrived at school, and bumps into Quincy on the way to his History class.

"How's the club coming along?" asked Quincy "I've so far done 3 change of classes slips."

"It's slow," replied Andrew "I'm hoping we have a 4th after I discovered a student yesterday singing in detention."

"Wow, how did the other kids take that?"

"Not good, but I had a word to this kid, and I'm hoping she'll show up this afternoon."

"And how are the sign up sheets on the notice boards?"

"I've checked them every day and nothing."

"I think we now need to take the next step," thought Quincy "The group with how many members might just have to perform at the school assembly tomorrow afternoon, to try and attract some more kids."

"Tomorrow afternoon? That's real close. There's no time for practice of any sort."

"Areas as you well know will be here quicker than you think, and so, and I know you are impatient Mr. Webster, of all people will realize what ever way we can get kids on board then we need to take that option. I'm going to place the group down for the Assembly tomorrow, so you got this afternoon and tomorrow lunch time to come up with something."

"I guess you're right," replied Andrew "But we need a lead singer, there's no one out of Maria, Jackie, or Tyler that are strong enough to lead a group song."

Quincy stopped and thought for a moment.

"I may have just the person, leave that for me."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later at last period,"

"Okay."

Quincy walked the other way, and Andrew headed to his class, along the way walking behind a group of boys heading towards the library.

"What should we do before class?" asked one boy

"We need to stop by Keith and see if he wants us to be on his touch team this afternoon," said another boy

"Yea that'll be fun," said a third boy "Wouldn't it Mitch?"

They all looked at the middle boy. Mitch.

"Sorry guys but I need to get to the library to pick up a book for my science project."

"Stuff science," said the 1st boy

"I hate science," said the 2nd boy

"I like science," said Mitch

"Just as you like singing too," said the 3rd boy "And that's holding you back."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Sorry guys, but I'll catch up with you later."

"Don't be a spoil sport," said the 4th boy "Come with us."

"I need to make a good start on my science project, I'll catch up to you guys later on."

"Fine be like that."

They got to the library, and split off from Mitch, and Mitch went inside. Andrew stopped, and watched Mitch go inside. He knew if they didn't like this kid's singing, then they couldn't sing to save themselves, and was picking on their friend, because he could.

Andrew decided to go on his gut.

He walked into the library which at this stage of the morning hardly anyone was in there, probably two or three kids, he looked around for Mitch, but Mitch wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Then Andrew heard someone singing.

/

 ** _Mitchell Anderson and the start of LEAN ON ME_**

 _"_ _Sometimes in our lives_

 _We all have pain_

 _We all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise…."_

 _/_

Andrew starts walking towards the singing, and notice it's coming from behind a book case. He walked towards the next row, and looked down and saw the Mitch kid singing. His back is towards him.

/

 _"…_ _We know that there's always tomorrow._

 _"_ _Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend_

 _I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

 _Til I'm going need…"_

Mitch turned around…

 _"_ _Somebody to lean on."_

/

Mitch stops when he sees Andrew looking at him.

"I'm sorry was I being too loud?"

"No not at all," smiled Andrew "Don't stop."

"I think I better, before my friends decide to come in looking for me, and start dragging me with them."

"They don't like you singing?"

"No, but I love singing, but anywhere I go, I can't sing because people don't like me singing when I bust out at any time. I often end up going to places where I can sing when I'm alone."

"What's your name?"

"Mitchell Anderson."

"Well Mitchell," started Andrew "I'm Andrew Webster, co-teacher of the new Glee club that we've just started, and I'll love for you to come join us."

"Gee I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be talented to be amongst a glee club."

"You're talented."

"Nah I'm not, I just like singing, I don't consider myself talented."

"Look Mr Anderson. You are one talented kid. I am offering you a place where you can sing anything you want, at any time, without no one judging you. We need numbers. I would love for you to be on the team."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Glee Club is last period every day. You'll need to have a pass for last period which means you can change your last period classes to Glee Club, but you get that from H.O.D of Music Quincy Daniels, but if you come today just to try out, I'll give you an extension."

Andrew grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket, and took out his pen. He scribbled something down, and handed it to Mitchell.

"Just come for a look. What's the harm in that?"

"Like I said, I'll think about it."

Andrew smiled, and nodded.

"You're gifted Mitchell Anderson, and don't let anyone say you're not anyway."

Andrew walked off, leaving Mitchell to look at the piece of paper, and contemplate.

/

Simone Roberts was in her 5th and final year, and she was the best singer at the school, she was working on getting a record deal, that's how good she was.

She was in the school's music room warming up before classes started that day.

 ** _/_**

 ** _Simone Roberts and FROM THIS MOMENT ON._**

 _"_ _From this moment, life has begun_

 _From this moment, you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on._

 _/_

 _"From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only for your happiness_

 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_

 _From this moment on._

 _/_

 _"I give my hand to you with all my heart._

 _Can't wait to live my life with, can't wait to start._

 _You and I will never be apart._

 _My dreams come true because of you."_

 _/_

Quincy Daniels walked into the room, quietly. He sat down smiling listening to Simone.

 _/_

 _"_ _From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you. I promise you this._

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on._

 _/_

 _"You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us._

 _My dreams came true because of you._

 _/_

 _"From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this,_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give…"_

Simone went for the big note and got it.

 _"_ _FROM THIS MOMENT_

 _I will love you as long as I live._

 _From this moment on."_

/

Quincy started clapping, and Simone just smiled at him.

"Well done Miss Roberts, I know how much you love your Shania Twain, but very well done."

"Thank you Mr. Daniels."

"I need a favor," smiled Quincy "And I'm prepared to offer a big incentive for you to use if you agree to it."

"What is it?"

"You must have seen the Glee Club notices on the notice board around school?"

"Yes sir I have," replied Simone "Let me guess you want me to join them?"

"They need to get off the ground running Miss Roberts, and I know that you are the best person for the job. You'll be their lead singer, and if you can teach the younger members before you leave, then you would leave the Glee club in good standing."

"I was waiting for someone to come and ask me."

"I thought they could find some talent sooner rather than later, and I know you wouldn't give your talent over that easily, but it's for the good of the Glee Club."

"What's the incentive?"

"Spend the whole year in Glee club I will give you extra credit, and a full pass. That would look good on your resume for future clients to see that you care."

"Wow you would do that?"

"Of course I would. You're virtually there to the full pass anyways, but that extra credit is also what you need."

"Okay sir, I'll do it."

"Good girl," said Quincy taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Simone "Glee club has the last period of every day, this is your pass for the rest of the year."

"Thanks," smiled Simone

"I'll see you there this afternoon."

"Yes you will."

"I better get to class," said Simone grabbing her bag "Thanks for the incentive."

"Not a problem."

Simone walked out of the music room with a big smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As always Shelley-Ann was the first to the Glee club hall, she got there half an hour before the start of last period. She had finished her normal Mathematics classes. She sat down, opened her scheduler for the next day, and started preparing for those classes.

10 minutes later Quincy Daniels walked into the hall.

"Hey Shelley-Ann, you're always keen to get here early I see."

Shelley-Ann looked up "I'm just eager to get the Glee club up and running."

"I bumped into Andrew this morning, and he told me that there's still no action on any of the sign up sheets on the notice boards around the school, so I told him what the next big step was."

"Which is?"

"Performing at assembly tomorrow afternoon, I've organized it with Principle David."

Shelley-Ann immediately became worried "That's not very long to get something together, you could have waited until next week at the very least. We have them trickling in."

"Wouldn't you want them pouring in?" asked Quincy. "That's why I'm here to help with getting the team practicing. We have today, hopefully they kids will agree to spending half an hour to an hour after school today practicing, and then tomorrow lunch time before assembly."

Shelley-Ann shook her head. "Sorry Quincy, but I disagree with your methods. I know you think that's a best case scenario, and we may attract a few kids, but the kids we have now won't be ready."

"That is why I organized for one of the best singers in the school, Simone Roberts, who is in her final year, to join the club. She should be here soon."

"Wow," said Shelley-Ann "I've heard other faculty members talk about her. She's that good that she should be signed up to a record company the moment she graduates at the end of the year."

"Who are we talking about?" came Andrew's voice

Andrew walked up to Quincy and Shelley-Ann.

"I've recruited Simone Roberts to join the club," stated Quincy

"Wow 5th Year Simone Roberts?" asked Andrew

"The very one."

"We definitely need her talent amongst the group."

"I take it you know about the assembly tomorrow?" asked Shelley-Ann looking at Andrew

"Yea we discussed it this morning, if it was me, I would have waited until next week."

"Good to know you feel that way too," replied Shelley-Ann

"Look," started Quincy "This is the only way to get on the front foot. Strike while the iron is hot. I'm sorry you two disagree with this method, but it needs to be done."

The bell for the last period could be heard ringing outside the hall.

"The kids should be here shortly," said Shelley-Ann "It's done now. Let's get them ready as we can for the assembly."

"I ran into a couple of potential recruits myself this morning," said Andrew "I'm hoping that they will show up."

"Wow that's good," replied Shelley-Ann

"Yea good work," smiled Quincy

Voices interrupted them, as Maria Abell, Jackie Sinnot, and Tyler Scott walked into the hall.

"Afternoon kids," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Grab a chair, we have something important to say," said Quincy directly

"Sounds serious," replied Jackie

Simone Roberts walked into the Hall just as Maria, Jackie and Tyler got to their seats.

"Miss Roberts welcome," smiled Quincy looking at her direction

Maria, Jackie, and Tyler looked around. Jackie elbowed Maria.

"Do you know who that is?" whispered Jackie

"No who?" asked Maria

"That's Simone Roberts. She's the best singer at school, and word is she's going to be signed up to a record label at the end of the year."

"So what's she going to be doing here?" asked Tyler

"Miss Roberts has agreed to join us," stated Quincy looking at Jackie, Maria, and Tyler. "She will be the lead singer just for this year, while helping you guys out as well."

"Wow," said Jackie "That's huge."

"Welcome Miss Roberts," said Shelley-Ann smiling "We all know how good you are, but like everyone here who joins you need to give us a song before you can join."

Quincy shot Shelley-Ann a look "Miss Jaspers there's no need for that."

"That's okay Mr Daniels," replied Simone smiling, and walking over to the seat that was in front of the group "I'll be happy to sing a song."

"Very well," Said Quincy still not happy with his prize student being ask to perform a song

Andrew saw something in the hall way doorway just behind Simone's back, and saw Marcella Jacobson, holding back.

"Hold on one second before you start please, Miss Roberts." Said Andrew getting up and walking to the Hall entrance.

Shelley-Ann saw a different side to Andrew then, like he was softer than his normal self.

"Hey Miss Jacobson, you okay?"

"I was just looking," said Marcella quietly

"That's okay to look," whispered Andrew "I'm glad you came."

"Well I wanted to belong."

"And with us you will."

Andrew saw someone else straggling along towards the hall. It was Mitchell. He stopped before he got to the hall, and turned around when he saw Andrew.

"Back in a sec." said Andrew to Marcella

Andrew walked quietly towards Mitchell.

"Mr. Anderson,"

Mitchell stopped before he could get further away.

"This was a mistake, I can't do this, my friends will kill me if I don't show up to my class with them."

"You don't deserve friends who won't support you in trying out for something you enjoy doing," said Andrew "Please just give it a try for today. Then you can decide whether it's not worth it."

Andrew could see Mitchell was contemplating that thought.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"That a boy."

Mitchell turned around, and followed Andrew to the hall. Andrew ushered Marcella into the hall, and all three walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Quincy

"We have two more potential members," replied Andrew "They're both nervous, so I would like you guys to keep an open mind, and oh yea I have another request."

"Which is what?" asked Quincy

"That before Miss Roberts sings, and no disrespect to her, she might be off putting to Miss Jacobson, and Mr. Anderson."

Simone smiled "No I get that, I can go last."

Simone got up and walked over to the chairs and sat down next to Quincy.

Andrew looked at both Mitchell and Marcella "Who would like to go first?"

"What do we do?" asked Mitchell

"In order to join everyone needs to sing a song. I know how you both love singing."

"Gee you never said that," said Marcella turning to go

Andrew pulled her back "It's okay, I'll stand with you for support."

"Fine," snapped Marcella "Let's get this over with then."

Mitchell was quiet. As Marcella sat down on the chair, he stood with Andrew behind her.

"So what's your name?" asked Shelley-Ann gently

"I'm Marcella Jacobson. I'm in Year 2."

"Cool," replied Shelley-Ann "I have instrumental music on my lap top, what would you like to sing for us today?"

Marcella looked back at Andrew, who just gave a nod of approval.

"Um… When the Red, Red, Robin, goes bob, bob, bobbing along?" replied Marcella looking back at Shelley-Ann

"Okay," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Gee that's a real old song," said Jackie

"It's one of my favorites," replied Marcella

"Then when you're ready Miss Jacobson," said Shelley-Ann

Andrew placed a hand on Marcella's shoulder for support. Marcella then nodded at Shelley-Ann.

/

 ** _Marcella Jacobson and WHEN THE RED RED ROBIN GOES BOB BOB BOBBING ALONG._**

 _"_ _When the red, red, robin goes bob, bob, bobbing, along, along._

 _There'll be no more sobbing, when he starts throbbing his old sweet song._

 _Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head._

 _Get up, get up, get out of your bed…."_

/

Shelley-Ann looked at Andrew impressed, he looked very chuffed with himself standing behind Marcella. It's the first time Shelley-Ann noticed a gentle side to Andrew, and not the rough ness that he has had in the last few days.

Shelley-Ann also looked across at Quincy who seemed happy that another student could sing, and could join the group.

/

 _"…Cheer up, cheer up the sun is red_

 _Live, love, laugh and be happy_

 _What if I were blue, now I'm walking through, walking through the fields of flowers._

 _Rain may glisten, but still I listen for hours and hours…"_

 _/_

"Wow," said Maria to Tyler "She's pretty good."

"Yea she is," said Tyler marveling at Marcella

/

 _"…_ _I'm just a kid again, doing what I did again, singing a song_

 _When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along_

 _When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin'_

 _When the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbin' along_

 _There'll be no more sobbing' when he starts throbbin'_

 _There'll be no more sobbing' when he starts throbbin' his old sweet song._

 _Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head_

 _Why don't you get up, get up, get out of bed, cheer up_

 _Live, love, laugh, and be happy_

 _What if I were blue, now I'm walking through fields of flowers_

 _Rain may glisten, but still I listen for hours, and hours_

 _I'm just a kid again, doing what I did again, singing a song,_

 _When the red, red, robin, comes bob, bob, bobbin'_

 _When the red, red, robin, comes bob, bob, bobbin' along_

 _Along."_

/

Marcella finishes the song, and she smiles. There was silence in the hall.

"Well done," whispers Andrew in her ear.

"Wow that was just something else," said Shelley-Ann "Well done Miss Jacobson."

"Yea very well done," said Simone "Good on you girl."

"Thanks," smiled Marcella

"That was good," smiled Quincy "I think we have our 4th team member."

"You will be noticed here," repeated Andrew looking down at Marcella "This team will be a family, some families stick together, other families don't, but this team will stick together. Right guys?"

"Yea for sure," said Jackie

"I'm happy for you to be here," said Maria

"Likewise," replied Tyler smiling

"The balls in your court now Miss Jacobson," said Andrew

Marcella looked around at the other kids.

"I'd like a place where I'll be noticed, and talked to, than rather be in the background watching from afar my younger sister get all the glory, so yea I'll join."

There was clapping. Quincy walked over and handed Marcella a piece of paper.

"Take this to your Dean, you will change your last period class to Glee club, and be credited for it. Do it tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," smiled Marcella

Andrew turned to a nervous looking Mitchell.

"Your turn Mr. Anderson."

"I'm not as good as she is," stammered Mitchell

Andrew shook his head "It doesn't matter who is good, and who is not, in this team, this family, we support one another. You've got what it takes to be a team member. This family will want to hear you sing, this family will want to be around you, this family will not tell you what you can, and can't do. We are your friends."

Mitchell looked across at Maria, Jackie, Tyler, and Simone, and now Marcella took her seat with them. He gulped. And nodded.

"I'll stand beside you if you want me to," smiled Andrew

"Yes please," whispered Mitchell.

Mitchell sat down on the seat, Andrew once again stood behind it.

"What would you like to sing for us today?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Um," said Mitchell thinking then looking behind him at Andrew

"What you sang this morning," whispered Andrew "You'll nail it now."

Mitchell turned back around "Stand by me, please."

"Cool, okay," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Why that song?" asked Quincy

"Because true friends will stand by you no matter what, but I dream of having true friends who will support what I want to do. At the moment mine, don't."

"Then they're not your true friends," said Simone sitting beside Quincy "Our so called friends think that because you have a gift, then it's a threat. You sing that song, sorry what's your name?"

"Mitchell."

"Well Mitchell, you sing that song, and you sing it the best that you can sing it, and let us be the judge if you can sing or not, got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not a ma'am," laughed Simone "I'm your equal, I'm just in Year 5. Just call me Simone."

Shelley-Ann looked across at Simone, and felt she was going to be a great addition to the team. She knew what she was doing, confident, and that's what the rest of the kids needed.

"Yes Simone," said Mitchell quietly

"Ready Mr. Anderson?" asked Shelley-Ann

"As ready as I can ever be,"

Shelley-Ann then nodded to Mitchell.

/

 ** _Mitchell Anderson and LEAN ON ME_**

 _"_ _Sometimes in our lives_

 _We all have pain_

 _We all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's always tomorrow…"_

 _/_

Andrew looked at both Shelley-Ann, and Quincy, who both smiled as the song came pouring of Mitchell.

/

 _"…_ _Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend,_

 _I'll help you carry on._

 _For it won't be long_

 _'_ _Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on…"_

/

Tears started to well up in Mitchell's eyes, both Maria, and Jackie started to have tears roll down their cheeks.

 _/_

 _"…_ _So swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of your needs_

 _That you won't let show._

 _You just call me brother, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _/_

 _"Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend,_

 _I'll help you carry on._

 _For it won't be long_

 _'_ _Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 _/_

 _"If there is a load you have to bear_

 _That you can't carry_

 _I'm right up the road_

 _I'll share your load_

 _If you just call me_

 _/_

 _"Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend,_

 _I'll help you carry on._

 _For it won't be long_

 _'_ _Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 _Call me - if you need a friend_

 _Call me - call me_

 _Call me - if you need a friend_

 _Call me - if you ever need a friend_

 _Call me - call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me - if you need A friend."_ _  
/_

Mitchell finished singing, and there was once again silence in the hall, the girls, including Simone, wiped away their tears, and then clapping started. Andrew patted Mitchell on the back.

"Wow Mitchell that was great," said Simone sighing away her emotions "Very emotional, very well sung, good for you."

"Thanks," smiled Mitchell

"Good work," whispered Andrew again from behind

"I think that looks like it's welcome to the team if you'd like to join," said Shelley-Ann

Maria walked over to Mitchell.

"I'm going to hug you now."

"Okay," smiled Mitchell

They shared a hug before Maria went and sat back down, Quincy walked up.

"Take this to your Dean in the morning, if you want to be here, then you are officially welcomed."

Mitchell took the note from Quincy and smiled.

"I'd love to stay."

"Good on you," smiled Quincy "Miss Roberts, you're up."

"This is going to be great," said Tyler

Andrew ushered Mitchell over to where the others were sitting, and he got a hug from Jackie and Marcella. Andrew went and sat down next to Shelley-Ann while Simone went to the chair and sat down.

"Nice job in finding the recruitments," whispered Shelley-Ann

"I just happened to stumble on them this morning," whispered Andrew back "It was like it was meant to be."

"What are you going to sing Miss Roberts?" asked Quincy

"My Heart Will go on, by Celine Dion. A personal favorite of mine."

"Okay," started Shelley-Ann checking her lap top, "Let me bring the instrumental up."

"I bet she's going to kill this," said Jackie to Tyler

Tyler just nodded. The instrumental music started.

/

 ** _Simone Roberts and MY HEART WILL GO ON._**

 _"_ _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _This is how I know you go on…"_

 _/_

Andrew, and Shelley-Ann smiled. This girl could really sing, and she started off brilliantly. They looked around at the other kids, and knew then that they would benefit from her being here for the year.

 _"…_ _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on._

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on…."_

 _/_

There was a small break in the singing for the instrumental part, and everyone was waiting for the build up.

 _/_

 _"…_ _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let us go_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on…"_

 _/_

Then the part where she's suppose to start booming, Simone did exactly that.

 _/_

 _"_ _Near, far, where you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on._

 _ONCE MORE YOU OPEN THE DOOR_

 _AND YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART_

 _AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON._

 _/_

 _"_ _You're here, there's nothing I fear_

 _And I know that my heart will go on, and on._

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on."_

 _/_

The song finishes, and everyone stands up and starts clapping.

"Thank you all so much," smiled Simone "But this is what I do."

"But you are so great," said Maria "We're lucky to have scored you at all."

"I'm just glad that I can give my last year to you guys who need to lay the foundation for years to come. Together we can do this. Go as far as we can."

"Then," started Andrew "Not that there was any doubt, I would like to officially welcome you aboard to the Glee club."

"It'll be my pleasure to join."

Everyone crowded around Simone, and gave her a hug, except for Quincy. He stayed seated where he was.

"Okay now that the niceties are out of the way," started Quincy "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. How many of you are there so far?"

"6," counted Jackie

"How many do we need to be an official Glee Club so that we can compete at Areas?" asked Quincy

"12," stated Andrew

"It's almost the end of the 1st week, we have 11 weeks to go before Areas, and we still need to find 6 more people. So far according to you, Mr Webster, each time you've checked the sign ups on the notice boards around the school no one has signed up, so that means it's going to take more of an effort to get people."

"What does that mean then?" asked Tyler

"I've spoken to Mr. Webster and I'm sure Miss Jaspers knows by now, I feel you may get a few more people if you perform at tomorrow's assembly."

"Tomorrow?" said Maria "But we haven't done anything major yet. We're not ready for any assembly just yet."

"Which is why you'll do a small group number without any real effects. Just keep it simple."

"I didn't sign up to do anything in front of the school in my first week," said Mitchell "Not in front of my friends, they'll think I'm nuts."

"Hey Mitch," started Tyler "I thought we discussed it, we're your friends now."

"Well that's not the point," said Mitch "You don't have to be around my friends all day long do you? No, I didn't think so."

Mitchell turned and headed for the hall door.

"Now where are you going?" asked Tyler

"Not going to perform tomorrow, not if we aren't ready, not ready for this yet."

"Wait," started Andrew

"Hold on Mr Webster," said Simone "Let me deal with this one."

"Way you go then."

Mitchell got to the door, and stopped. He took in some fresh air, this was all too much all at once. He was about to continue walking when there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Simone.

"Scared of what you're friends are going to do once you stand up in assembly tomorrow and sing?"

"A little."

"My first time I did that, was when I started getting good parts in plays over the last couple of years. My friends thought I was nuts."

"What did you do?"

"What do you like to do? Sing, or be told you that it's not any good to sing. But singing down or what?"

"I have to suppress it when I'm around my friends, but when I'm not, I can sing."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yea."

"Do you think they will still be your friends when you finish school, and go off to college or work?"

"Some of them might."

"Well there's your answer. Some, and Might. What happens when I leave here at the end of the year, and you guys need help next year, do you think I'll turn my back and stay away?"

"You may do in a few years, when you get into your twenties, and it aren't good to be around school kids."

"Well that's a good few years away. I won't be turning my back on anyone. Least alone you. We all stick together because we have to. We want this, and you know you want this, or you wouldn't be here. Somewhere deep inside you, you just want somewhere to sing all the time."

"That's true."

"This is the place for you though."

"But I still reckon performing at assembly tomorrow is too short of a time frame."

"I do too, but if it means attracting more people then that's the way we need to do it."

A song from the hall caught their attention. It was Marcella and Jackie singing Lionel Ritchie's Hello.

"And if I do believe," started Simone "We can do this together."

Simone went to head back into the hall, and held out her hand.'

"Coming?"

Mitchell looked back out into the school yard, but turned back to Simone, and grabbed her hand, she lead him back into the hall, where the others were sitting. As they walked past, Andrew both gave them a piece of paper each with the words on it.

/

 ** _Central Otago High Glee Club – And the start of HELLO_**

 ** _MARCELLA: "I've been alone with you._**

 ** _Inside my mind."_**

 ** _JACKIE: "And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_**

 ** _A thousand times."_**

 ** _MARCELLA: "I sometimes see you_**

 ** _Pass outside my door…."_**

 ** _/_**

They continue to sing the song, and the scene fades out...


	5. Chapter 5

_STORY SO FAR: Two new teachers who have formally participated in their own Glee Clubs during their school days, decide to start a new Glee club at the school they are now teaching at in their first year. With official backing from the Principle and the School Board and along with an official overseer they begin searching for new talent for the club. They have 6 participants so far, and looking for a further 6._

 _Now the continuation:_

CHAPTER 5

For an hour after school, plus for the entire lunch hour the Central Otago High Glee Club, or COGLEE as they named themselves, practiced the song that they were going to sing at the assembly.

"That's it," said Andrew at the end of their final time they sung it before the next time would be in front of the whole school, "I think you guys deserve a break, before we head to assembly."

"Do you think it's okay?" asked Tyler

"It's been getting better and better each time you guys have sung it," said Shelley-Ann "The fact that you only had about an two and a half hours of practice makes it all the more better."

Simone looked over at Mitchell, who still seemed a little worried.

"Take a break, and we'll head over to assembly."

Everyone got up and stretched. Simone walked over to Mitchell.

"Are you okay? You're doing good."

"It's just going to be tough to get up in front of my friends, and sing," replied Mitchell

"Look, it had to happen some time. Why shouldn't it be now?"

"I know you're right, but it's just me."

"Okay I want you to do something for me,"

"Sure, what?"

"Each time you feel nervous or about to explode, or feel really embarrassed, look across at me, and I'll calm you down. Even when we're singing, okay?"

"Okay,"

Andrew walked up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea Mr. Webster," started Simone "Just giving Mitchy a pep talk."

"I'm fine," smiled Mitchell

"We're all behind you, don't forget that," said Andrew

"I won't."

"See you all shortly," said Shelley-Ann

All 6 kids left the Hall, Shelley-Ann walked up to Andrew.

"Do you think they're ready?"

"Ready as they'll ever be."

"I don't think it was right for Quincy to put that pressure on them, another week would have been justified."

"I agree," replied Andrew "But he is in charge, and if he thought this was our only option, then it is what it is."

"So are you going to do the quick introduction, or shall I?"

"I'll do the first one," smiled Andrew, "You can do the next one."

"Deal."

/

As the school gathered into the assembly hall, Mitchell found his friends.

"Hey Mitch, where you been?"

"Just been a bit busy."

"I waited for you after school yesterday and again this morning, but you never showed. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Like I said, just been a bit busy."

/

Everyone piled into the assembly hall, and sat down. The Principle, Allan David walked up to the stage. 6 seats had been set out on the stage He walked to the podium.

"Before we get the first assembly of the year underway, we have a special treat. Some of you may be aware, and others probably won't be aware, that the school has a new Glee club. Please make them feel welcome I believe they're called COGlee."

Mitchell waited, as he saw Tyler, Jackie, and Maria walked past, then he spotted Simone looking at him as she got up from where she was seated, and he breathed in, and got up.

"Hey Mitch where you going?" asked one of his friends

He never responded, as he walked up to Simone, who patted him on the back, and they were joined by Marcella, as they walked towards the stage.

They joined Tyler, Jackie, and Maria up on the stage and sat down on the stools. There was complete silence. Andrew walked up to the podium.

"Hi I'm Mr. Webster, one of the co-directors of COGlee. Like Principle David just said, we've just started the new Glee club as of this week. As you can see we have 6 members. The amount we need is 12. So we're looking for 6 more members who can sing to join us.

"The Club is housed in the old assembly hall out the back of J Block, and we get together last periods, throughout the week, plus any other time we can make. We are looking to compete at Areas, which is in 11 weeks time. Which the view of making it to Provincials, and then to Southern Zone, and then to Nationals, and then to Australasians, and then finally to Worlds. I know that's a big ask, but if we can win at Areas, we can win anywhere.

"So if anyone wants to join the club, please be at the hall at final period straight after assembly, and we'll sign you up. Glee is a place where people who want to fit in, but can't fit in anywhere else in their school life, go to. Glee is for people who want to belong. Who want to be seen, who want to be heard, who need to be heard. We are a family. We will support anyone. So if you like what you hear today we'll see you at 2. Thank you.

"The song that these 6 are going to sing today is Hello by Lionel Ritchie. Enjoy."

Andrew walked to the side of the stage, where Shelley-Ann was. The assembly was still quiet.

/

Mitchell from where he was seated, looked nervously down at where his friends were seated, and a couple of them looked shocked to see him up there, and a couple of others were shaking their heads at him as if they were disagreeing with him.

The instrumental music came on.

/

 ** _COGLEE Glee Club and HELLO_**

 ** _MARCELLA: "I've been alone with you._**

 ** _Inside my mind."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _JACKIE: "And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_**

 ** _A thousand times."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _MARCELLA: "I sometimes see you_**

 ** _Pass outside my door…."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _SIMONE: "Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _I can see it in your eyes_**

 ** _I can see it in your smile_**

 ** _You're all I've ever wanted_**

 ** _And my arms are open wide…."_**

 ** _/_**

Mitchell took a deep breath, and concentrated. This is all he ever wanted to do.

/

 ** _MITCHELL: "…Cause you know just what to say_**

 ** _"_** ** _And you know just what to do_**

 ** _And I want to tell you so much_**

 ** _I love you…"_**

/

That felt good to sing, he felt good at singing it. He looked across at Simone and smiled. She smiled back, knowing that he was okay now.

/

 ** _MARIA: "…I long to see the sunlight in your hair_**

 ** _And tell you time and time again."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _TYLER: "How much I care_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _SIMONE: "Hello, I've just got to let you know_**

 ** _'_** ** _cause I wonder where you are_**

 ** _And I wonder what you do."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _JACKIE: "Are you somewhere feeling lonely?"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _MARCELLA: "Or is someone loving you?"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _TYLER: "Tell me how to win your heart?"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _MARIA: "For I haven't got a clue."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _MITCHELL: "But let me start by saying I love you."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _SIMONE: "Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause I wonder where you are_**

 ** _And I wonder what you do_**

 ** _Are you somewhere feeling lonely?"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _EVERYONE TOGETHER: "Or is someone loving you?_**

 ** _Tell me how to win your heart_**

 ** _For I haven't got a clue_**

 ** _But let me start by saying I love you."_**

/

The song finishes, and the assembly erupts into clapping, and then cheering. The entire team stood, and walked off stage.

"That was fun," said Jackie

"Yea it was cool," replied Tyler

"Good job," said Andrew waiting by the side of the stage "You guys did very well."

Simone looked at Mitchell "You sung well, how do you feel?"

"Like I was meant to sung that song," smiled Mitchell "I feel now I'm suppose to be here."

"And that's good," replied Shelley-Ann "Because you are now a very important member of the team."

"Thank you members of COGLEE," came Principle Allan David's voice from back up on the stage "That was marvelous. Don't forget children, those wanting to join can join after assembly."

"We'll see you in the hall after assembly," said Andrew to his team

Everyone went their way back to their seats. Mitchell walked back to his and sat down. He avoided eye contact with his friends, and just focused on the stage.

/

After assembly was over, everyone was heading to their last classes of the day, Mitchell walked out of the assembly hall.

"Hey Mitch wait," said one of his friends

"Leave me alone Baxter, I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

"I liked it," replied Baxter "You know I've always supported you."

"Not around the others you don't."

"Well I try."

"Anderson, stop," came a voice

Mitchell knew it was from Terrence, he was almost the leader of the group that walked around in. Mitchell shook his head, and carried on walking.

"I told you Anderson, stop."

Mitchell stopped, and stood frozen to the point. When Terrence bellowed liked that, everyone listened. Terrence walked up.

"Let him go to class," said Baxter.

"Shut up, Jeffs. Look at me Anderson."

Mitchell turned around, and looked at Terrence.

"Why are you wasting your time with those losers for, are you a loser?"

"Nope, I'm not a loser," replied Mitchell "And they aren't losers."

"Singing doesn't get you anywhere."

"I love singing," replied Mitchell "I've always loved singing, I've found a place where I can sing, and not hide it."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just disappointing. If you go back there this afternoon, don't bother coming back to us."

"That's not fair," said Baxter

"I'm not talking to you Jeffs."

"It's okay Baxter. See you around Terrence."

Mitchell went to turn around, but Terrence grabbed him, and spun him back around, and peered at him.

"I'm telling you Anderson, like I've always told you, there's no place for singing around here."

"Is there a problem here?" came Simone's voice

Simone walked up with Jackie, Marcella, and Tyler in tow.

Terrence looked at Simone. "No, no problem, Mitchell here isn't going to go back with you guys."

"Oh really," said Simone "I never heard that from Mitchell."

"Tell them Anderson, tell them that you aren't going to waste your time with them anymore."

Mitchell looked at Simone, his heart was breaking.

"It sounds like you are pressurizing Mitchell," said Simone "And that to me is bullying. No one should be bullied into doing something that they don't want to do."

Terrence looked at Mitchell "Am I bullying you Anderson?"

"You know what," said Mitchell looking at Simone, then back at Terrence "You've been bullying me for the last 3 years. You know I love to sing, you've been suppressing that for far too long. We don't live in your suppressing world, we live in a society where we can do what ever we want, and I for one want to sing. I've found somewhere where I can do that. See you around."

Mitchell went to walk off, Terrence still had his arm. He kept a strong grip on it. Mitchell turned back around.

"Last warning, let me go,"

Terrence smiled "Or what?"

The tension was palpable, Quincy walked up with Andrew and Shelley-Ann not far behind. They watched from a distance.

"What's going on here Mr. Peroe?" asked Quincy sternly

Terrence didn't even batter an eyelid.

"Nothing Mr. Daniels, just a minor disagreement, we can handle it."

"It doesn't look like a minor disagreement Mr. Peroe. Are you okay Mr. Anderson?"

Mitchell stared at Terrence, and then looked at Quincy, while also noticing Andrew and Shelley-Ann in the background.

"It's nothing, I was just on my way to the Glee hall."

"No he wasn't," replied Terrence "He was coming with me."

Terrence gripped Mitchells arm tighter. Mitchell tried to pull his arm away, but couldn't.

"Let Mr. Anderson's arm go, now," said Quincy in a tone that he was going to get even madder, had they not listened.

"If you do this," snarled Terrence "There is no coming back,"

"Fine by me," said Mitchell "I am in a group that accepts me for me, and not for something that they don't want me to be."

"Whatever."

Terrence let Mitchell's hand go, and Mitchell turned around, and walked off.

"If I see you hassling Mr. Anderson," said Quincy walking straight into Terrence's eye line "Or hear that you've been hassling him, I'll march you straight into Principle David's office myself, and have you up on 1st line bullying which is worth, well you know, a month's suspension. Do I make myself clear?"

Simone, Tyler, Jackie, Marcella, and now Maria who had joined them, walked past, and went after Mitchell.

"Crystal," replied Terrence.

"And that includes the other members of your little group, if you decide to go on one single rampage, for not getting your own way, and it includes them, I'll know, then you will be even in more trouble."

Terrence looked into Quincy's eyes.

"I said I was crystal clear about no retaliation, Mr. Daniels. Are we finished?"

"Very much so," replied Quincy

Terrence kept his eyes on him for half a second, then looked into the direction of where Mitchell went, and then walked off the other way.

Andrew and Shelley-Ann walked up to Quincy.

"That was extremely confrontational," said Andrew

"I've had my run in with Terrence over the years, he's more bark than bite, but he does need to have that authority over him from time to time. Don't you guys have a class to get to? We might have some more sign ups."

"Just going now," smiled Andrew

"Yea," replied Shelley-Ann

/

Mitchell was rubbing his arm, walking along trying to get to J block, when Simone, Tyler, Maria, Marcella, and Jackie came running up.

"Hey Mitch stop," said Simone.

Mitchell kept walking. Simone put her hand on Mitchell's shoulder, and he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Very," said Mitchell quietly "I just want to get to the club hall."

Mitchell stormed off.

"Is he okay after all that?" asked Maria

"He will be, he just needs time," said Simone "He's chosen music, and us, over his friends, so he just needs to re-align himself. We just need to give him space, but be around him so he knows we're there for him."

/

The team re-assembles in their hall, and Mitchell sits down by himself, a few seats away from the others, rubbing his arm.

Andrew walked up to Mitchell. "Are you okay Mr. Anderson?"

"I'm fine," said Mitchell "I just want to be left alone please,"

"Okay, but if you need to talk you know where we are."

"Sure."

Andrew went to walk over to when Shelley-Ann and Quincy were, when movement in the doorway catches his eye. He turns to see at first one kid, then two kids, and then finally three.

"Can we help you?"

The eldest of the 3, a 4th year, walked into the hall.

"I guess we're all here to try out. I know I am."

"That's great," said Andrew "Come on in guys."

The other two students walked in behind the first one, and they walked to the middle of the room.

"Guys," started Andrew looking at his team "Your performance at the Assembly was real good. As a result, we've got three potential recruits. Please make them feel welcome."

Everyone clapped, and Andrew went and sat down.

"As is norm," started Shelley-Ann walking over to where her laptop was. "Anyone who wants to join, needs to sing a song. Don't be nervous, we're all in this together. We've all done this. I've got songs on my lap-top, they are all instrumental, it'll help you guys sing. So who would like to go first?"

The three students looked at one another, and then the youngest looking one of them stepped forward.

"I will,"

"What is your name?" asked Quincy

"Maria Larsen, I'm in Year 2."

"Cool, a second Maria," smiled Maria Abell "I'm Maria too."

"Hi," smiled Maria Larsen back

"What would you like to sing Miss Larsen?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Happy by Ashanti,"

"Wow," said Simone "That's a good song."

"Thanks."

"When you are ready?"

Maria Larsen nodded, and Shelley-Ann started the instrumental.

/

 ** _Maria Larsen and 'HAPPY'_**

 ** _/_**

 _"_ _Boy you fill me with so much joy_

 _You give whatever it is I need_

 _My love here to stay won't ever leave,_

 _So glad that you fell in love with me…."_

/

Andrew and Shelley-Ann looked at one another, and they smiled, they just found their 7th member. They looked at the other students, and they were all smiling.

/

 _"…_ _. My love is so good that I wouldn't be with you babe,_

 _Couldn't see you with you babe._

 _My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you_

 _Babe couldn't see me with you babe._

 _/_

 _"All my life I've been searching for you everyday._

 _So glad that I found you boy,_

 _all my life, I've been feeling for you everyday_

 _I'm so happy baby._

 _/_

 _"Boy you got me feeling so good_

 _You take all my pain away from me,_

 _Without you around I couldn't be and_

 _I know you fell in love with me._

 _/_

 _"My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you babe,_

 _My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you_

 _Babe couldn't see me with you babe._

 _/_

 _"All my life I've been searching for you everyday._

 _So glad that I found you boy,_

 _all my life, I've been feeling for you everyday_

 _I'm so happy baby._

 _/_

 _"I'm so happy that I fell in love_

 _I thank God he sent you from up above._

 _I'm so happy that I found someone,_

 _And I thank God he sent you from above._

 _/_

 _"All my life I've been searching for you everyday._

 _So glad that I found you boy,_

 _all my life, I've been feeling for you everyday_

 _I'm so happy baby._

 _/_

 _"Hmmm that I wouldn't be with you babe_

 _Couldn't see me without you babe and I wouldn't be_

 _Without you babe, couldn't see me with you baby."_

 _/_

The song ended and there was applause from everyone. Maria Larsen went red.

"Wow," said Andrew "That was awesome."

"That was something else," said Jackie "Well done girl."

"Thank you," smiled Maria

Quincy walked up to Maria and handed her a piece of paper.

"I think that solves it, you are now the new member of COGLEE. This paper when you come on Monday, will change you to last period of every day. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks."

"And I think we need to come up with a name so we don't get confused with which Marias we are talking to," laughed Andrew

"How about Maria A and Maria L?" smiled Maria Abell

"I'd take that," smiled Maria Larsen back

"Then that's what it is," said Quincy "Have a seat Maria L."

Maria L walked over to the others, and Jackie and Marcella split apart for her to sit in between them.

"Who's next?" asked Quincy looking at the other two potential recruits.

"It'll be tough to go after that performance," smiled Tyler

Another girl stepped forward. "I'll go."

"What's your name?" asked Quincy heading back to his seat.

"Trisha Blocks, I'm a 3rd year," said Trisha sitting down on the seat

"Welcome Trisha," said Shelley-Ann "What song would you like to sing?"

"It's an oldie but a goodie," said Trisha "Magic, by the Cars."

"Cool song," said Shelley-Ann

"Never heard that one," replied Tyler

"You will now," laughed Marcella

"When you're ready," said Shelley-Ann

Trisha nodded, and the instrumental music came on.

/

 ** _Trisha Blocks and 'MAGIC'_**

 ** _/_**

 _"_ _Summer, turns me upside down._

 _Summer, summer, summer_

 _It's like a merry go round_

 _I see you under the midnight_

 _All shackles and bows,_

 _How far will you take it,_

 _Well no one knows,_

 _Don't let me go,_

 _I got a hold on you tonight…."_

 _/_

Andrew looked at Shelley-Ann and once again they smiled, they found yet another member who could sing.

/

 _"…_ _.Oh oh it's magic_

 _When I'm with you_

 _Oh oh it's magic_

 _You know it's true_

 _Got a hold on you._

 _/_

 _"Twisted under sideways down_

 _I know you're getting twisted_

 _And you can't calm down_

 _I see you under the midnight_

 _Love darts in your eyes_

 _How far can you take it_

 _Till you realize_

 _How far can you take it._

 _/_

 _"Oh oh it's magic_

 _When I'm with you_

 _Oh oh it's magic_

 _You know it's true_

 _Got a hold on you."_

 _/_

The song ended, and everyone except Tyler, and Mitchell clapped. They had confused looks on their faces.

"That was a strange song," said Tyler

"Never mind it being strange," said Quincy walking up to Trisha "The fact that she sung it well, means that you Trisha, are the new member of GOCLEE, welcome aboard, don't forget to bring this Monday morning, as it will change your last periods for each day.

"Thanks," smiled Trisha taking the paper from Quincy.

"Have a seat,"

Trisha walked over to the others and Tyler got up, and gave her his seat, and he went and sat down next to Mitchell.

"That was one of the weirdest songs I've heard," whispered Tyler

Mitchell just nodded, still not ready to talk.

/

"Okay two down," said Quincy looking at the last student, "You're next, what's your name?"

"Wayne, Wayne Stotts, I'm a 4th Year."

"Have a seat Mr. Stotts," said Andrew "What song would you like to sing?"

"Nothing weird I hope," interjected Tyler

"Get over it Tyler," laughed Marcella

Wayne sat down on the chair. "Do you believe in me by Southborder,"

"Wow another old song," said Shelley-Ann "But that's good, we all like different eras, when you're ready.

"Ready," smiled Wayne

The instrumental music started playing.

/

 ** _Wayne Stotts and "DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME."_**

 _/_

 _"_ _She was workin' everyday down the street,_

 _Selling flowers_

 _Pretending she was blind_

 _So I said, "Won't you please believe me_

 _Instead of running round and_

 _Laughing all the time?..."_

 _/_

Andrew and Shelley-Ann once again looked at one another. This time it felt that Wayne sounded a little weaker than the other two who sung, but could still be a good fit amongst the group.

/

 _"…_ _She was five foot four and loney_

 _As she walked into my room_

 _'_ _So this is where you stay"_

 _But when I tried to tell her_

 _About these lonely walls_

 _There was nothing_

 _I could say._

 _/  
"Do you believe in me_

 _I'm yours, you're mine_

 _And though you refuse to see_

 _I'll be behind._

 _/_

 _"Any day and anyway another rain had to come_

 _And it got to me as well, well, well_

 _When your losing what you came for_

 _In the first place it gets fogged_

 _Believe me, I can tell, I can tell_

 _/_

 _"So I slip into my lonely room_

 _And saying to myself_

 _It doesn't matter if I fall_

 _But then I heard some noises at my door, and far away_

 _There was somebody, somebody who shouted._

 _/_

 _"Do you believe in me_

 _I'm yours, you're mine_

 _And though you refuse to see_

 _I'll be behind."_

 _/_

The song finished and everyone clapped.

"How'd you think that went?" asked Quincy walking up

"I know I'm not as great as Maria L, or Trisha, or you other guys who sung at assembly, I'd probably be the weakest here, I know you, you all know it now, but like the song said, Do you believe in me enough to take me on board?"

Quincy turned around and looked at Andrew, and Shelley-Ann who smiled back, and nodded.

"He can sing," said Simone "It's not like he can't. We can help him with his vocals,"

"Yea," said everyone else except for Mitchell

"Well then welcome aboard Mr. Stotts, this'll change your last periods to this from next week."

"Thanks," smiled Wayne "I won't let you down."

"We know you won't," said Andrew standing up, "Have a seat Mr. Stotts."

Wayne took the note from Quincy, and stood up, and walked over to a vacant seat and sat down.

"We have 9, that's good," said Andrew addressing the team "We just need to look out for those last three members."

"And they'll come," replied Quincy "We just need to be patient."

Mitchell stuck up his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" asked Andrew

"Can I please sing a song, I need to release my frustrations from the incident before."

Andrew looked at both Shelley-Ann and Quincy, who both nodded.

"Sure, come on up."

Mitchell walked to the front of the group. He looked angry.

"First of all," started Mitchell "I really enjoyed singing at assembly with you guys, I've been waiting years, to find a release point, to find somewhere I can sing. You guys love to sing, and this place is awesome.

"I've been held back from singing, by my so-called friends, but you guys are hopefully my new friends, and I look forward to expressing myself to you all. I just need to get this anger out. So Miss Jaspers I'd like to sing The Monster by Eminem and Rihanna."

"Sure, coming right up," smiled Shelley-Ann

Simone stuck up her hand.

"Mitch, I know the Rihanna parts, if you allow I would love to sing with you, if anyone else doesn't object."

Mitchell smiled, he was hoping someone would help out with the Rihanna bit, but he was prepared to do it alone if he had to.

"If Mr. Webster, or Miss Jaspers, or Mr Daniels don't object," started Mitchell "Then I'm fine with that."

"It's a different type of song," started Shelley-Ann "But it's what you want to do and I'm fine with it in this forum."

"Same," said Andrew

"I'll allow it this once," said Quincy.

Simone got up, and walked to the front, and stood by Mitchell. She gave him a quick hug.

"Ready?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Yes thanks," said Mitchell

Shelley-Ann started the instrumental music.

/

 ** _Mitchell Anderson and Simone Roberts and 'THE MONSTER'_**

/

 _SIMONE: "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to say me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy…."_

 _/_

 _MITCHELL: "_ _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_

 _Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey_

 _Wanted to receive attention for my music_

 _wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me_

 _For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_

 _Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated_

 _When I blew; see, but it was confusing_

 _'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose lea_

 _Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam_

 _Hit the lottery, oh wee_

 _But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_

 _It was like winning a used mink_

 _Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_

 _I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep_

 _Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith_

 _But I'm actually weirder than you think_

 _'Cause I'm…"_

 _/_

 _SIMONE: "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Well, that's not fair

 _Well, that's not fair…"_

/

Mitchell stood up, and stood straight, expressing himself.

/  
 _MITCHELL: "Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me_

 _To seize the moment and don't squander it_

 _'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow_

 _So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_

 _(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders._

 _No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)_

 _Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo_

 _I think it went wandering off down yonder_

 _And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen_

 _'Cause I need an interventionist_

 _To intervene between me and this monster_

 _And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it_

 _My OCD's conking me in the head_

 _Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking_

 _I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_

 _Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the…_

 _/_

 _SIMONE: "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head\_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath'_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Well, that's not fair.

 _Well, that's not fair."  
_  
/

Mitchell sat back down on the seat, and smiled at Simone.

/

 _MITCHELL: "Call me crazy but I have this vision_

 _One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian_

 _But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at_

 _MC's, blood get spilled and I'll_

 _Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track_

 _Give every kid who got played that_

 _Pumped up feeling and shit to say back_

 _To the kids who played him_

 _I ain't here to save the fucking children_

 _But if one kid out of a hundred million_

 _Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great_

 _It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back_

 _In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that_

 _Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack_

 _Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts_

 _I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_

 _It's nothing, I'm still friends with the…"  
_  
/

 _SIMONE: "I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _Well, that's not fair.._

 _Well, that's not fair."_

 _/_

The song finished, and everyone clapped. Simone looked at Mitchell.

"Feel better now?"

"Much better, thanks for doing that with me."

"That's all good," smiled Simone, and gave Mitchell a hug

"Well done Mr. Anderson, and Miss Roberts," said Andrew walking over to the pair "You looked like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

"It has," smiled Mitchell "When I get stressed, my release valve is through singing."

"Go and have a seat you two."

Simone, and Mitchell walked to where the other 7 were, and sat down.

"Okay, time's running out here," started Andrew "We have 9 members at the moment, I want everyone to look out for potential recruits over the weekend and Monday, we're 11 weeks away from Areas, and we need to start getting ready. So as from next week we'll practice some group songs, and movement. But for now, let's just enjoy the last remaining 10 or so minutes with some singing….."

The scene fades out.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Don't be afraid to send in a review and let me know how I am doing? Do you like the story so far? Does anything need to be fixed? Am I doing anything wrong?**

/

CHAPTER 6

It is the start of a new week at Central Otago High, and the Glee Club now has 9 official members . They are in their 2nd week as a group. They've called themselves COGLEE.

Monday afternoon comes, and the team is now using the last period of every day, as their get together.

Shelley-Ann is as usual the first one to the club hall. She is setting up her computer when Andrew arrives.

"How's your day going?" asked Shelley-Ann looking up

"Not too bad," replied Andrew "I've taken down the sign-up sheets from all the notice boards, obviously no one else wants to join."

"So we need to be on the look out for those kids who can sing, but don't think they could belong to a club, and then try and talk them into joining."

"I guess that's what we could do," smiled Andrew

1st Years Maria Abell, Jackie Sinnot, and Tyler Scott walk into the hall.

"Hey guys," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Hey Miss Jaspers, Mr. Webster," said Jackie who was the confident one of the 3.

"How was your day?" asked Andrew

"Long," said Maria A, "I missed this place over the weekend. I texted Jackie and Tyler to hang out, so we did."

"That's cool," smiled Andrew

The three of them sat down, and then in came 2nd Years Marcella Jacobson, and Maria Larsen.

"Hey girls," said Shelley-Ann

"Hi," said Maria L

"You girls enjoyed your weekend?" asked Andrew

"Sort of," said Marcella giving Andrew a semi smile "My younger sis got all the attention again, I just hung out in my room."

"That's no good," said Jackie "Give me your digits so when you aren't getting the attention, you can hang with us, you too Maria L."

"That sounds like a plan," smiled Marcella

Marcella, and Maria L walked over to where Jackie was and exchanged phone numbers.

Then in walked 3rd Years Mitchell Anderson, and Trisha Blocks.

"Afternoon Mr. Anderson, Miss Blocks," said Shelley-Ann

"Hi," said both Mitchell, and Trisha together.

Andrew walked over to Mitchell, and pulled him to one side.

"Everything go okay?"

"You mean did I stay away from Terrence?" whispered Mitchell

"Yea,"

"Yes I did, I spoke to Baxter this morning, and he's glad I'm doing something I enjoy doing, but he said no one has heard from Terrence, and he wasn't at school this morning."

"Don't worry about him."

"I'm not," smiled Mitchell "He's the least of my problems."

5th year Simone Roberts walked into the Hall, she was the last of the 9 to appear.

"Sorry I'm late, had a music class, was helping Mr. Daniels."

"You're only a minute late," smiled Shelley-Ann standing up

Simone walked over to the seats, and Mitchell was the last to sit down.

"Mr Webster, and I," started Shelley-Ann "Thought it would be good to start this week with a rendition of what you guys sung at assembly last week, Hello, and try and add movement to it. So we can put it in our repertoire for future performances."

"It doesn't mean we'll use it during our set pieces for any competition," continued Andrew "Just any performances outside of competition like the assembly that we did."

"We've got a song that we can start with, and then when we're ready to work on our set list for Areas, we'll know what to do and what not to do."

Suddenly some footsteps from the hall doorway interrupts Andrew and Shelley-Ann. They all turn and look in the direction and see a blonde hair boy with strange clothes, stumble into the hall.

He regains his footing, and stands up straight. He looks at everyone in the hall, and his face starts to go red.

"Can we help you?"

In a thick English accent the boy speaks "I'm sorry, but this is my first day here, and I've been getting myself lost all day."

"What did he just say?" asked Mitchell

"I think he said," started Marcella "That this was his first day here, and he's lost."

"Where are you from?" asked Andrew

"England, I'm here on exchange."

"Wow," said Maria Larsen

"Who are you staying with?" asked Tyler

"The Gilberts. Their son has taken my place in England."

"That's not the point," smiled Simone "Come on, I'll take you to where you should be."

"Hold on," said Wayne "He interrupted us, he should sing a song before he is let back out of here."

"Agreed," said everyone together

"What's your name?" asked Andrew

"Alistair, Alistair Smithson."

"Can you sing?"

"A bit."

"Come on," said Shelley-Ann feeling bad for Alistair "Let him just go."

"No, no," said Alistair "If they want me to sing I can give it a go."

"Okay," smiled Andrew ushering Alistair to the chair "Have a go. Shelley-Ann you're up."

Shelley-Ann smiled and walked over to her lap top, and Alistair walked over to the seat that he was shown.

"I have instrumental music to every type of song. So what song would you like to sing?"

"Um," said Alistair thinking "I know… Shout by Tears for Fears."

"That's a cool song," said Maria A

"Okay," started Shelley-Ann "Nod when you're ready."

Alistair breathed in and out, and nodded. Shelley-Ann started the instrumental.

/

 ** _Alistair Smithson and 'SHOUT'_**

 ** _/_**

 _"_ _Shout_

 _Shout_

 _Let it all out_

 _These are the things I can do without_

 _Come on…"_

/

Everyone looked at one another, this guy said he was an okay singer, but the way he just started the song, he sounded not okay, but good.

/

 _"…_ _In violent times_

 _You shouldn't have to sell your soul_

 _In black and white_

 _They really really ought to know_

 _/_

 _"Those one track minds_

 _That took you for a working boy_

 _Kiss them goodbye_

 _You shouldn't have to jump for joy_

 _You shouldn't have to jump for joy…"_

/

Wayne looked at Trisha, and they had discussed earlier on the way to the club, that he wasn't the best of singers, Trisha knew by the look that Wayne gave her, that Wayne felt that Alistair was better than him.

 _/_

 _"…_ _. Shout_

 _Shout_

 _Let it all out_

 _These are the things I can do without_

 _Come on_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Come on…"_

 _/_

Shelley-Ann looked at Andrew, and they both knew from their own looks that they had found their 10th member. The challenge now was to get Alistair to agree to join the group.

 _/_

 _"…_ _They gave you life_

 _And in return you gave them hell_

 _As cold as ice_

 _I hope we live to tell the tale_

 _I hope we live to…_

 _/_

 _"Shout_

 _Shout_

 _Let it all out_

 _These are the things I can do without._

 _Come on_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Come on_

 _/_

 _"And when you've taken down your guard_

 _If I could change your mind_

 _I'd really love to break your heart_

 _I'd really love to…_

 _/_

 _"Shout_

 _Shout_

 _Let it all out_

 _These are the things I can do without_

 _Come on_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Come on."_

 _/_

The music ended and Alistair looked at everyone with a grin on his face. They all clapped.

"Mr. Modest," said Andrew "You said you were an okay singer."

"I am an okay singer," replied Alistair "I just don't like to broadcast that I can sing, because it's just okay."

"Just okay?" said Simone standing up "Dude that was great."

"Do you know what we are?" asked Shelley-Ann "What we represent?"

"You're some sort of class that makes people who intervene sing so that they can get out?" replied Alistair shaking his shoulders

"No we are a glee club," said Andrew "We are known as COGLEE. Central Otago High Glee Club. We need 12 members, and we only have 9."

"Okay," said Alistair "Glee Clubs are okay."

"Do you not get it?" replied Tyler "There must be a reason why you stumbled through the doors today."

"No I don't get it," said Alistair "What are you saying?"

"We are saying that you have a great voice," replied Andrew "We want you to join us, and become a member of COGLEE."

"Gee I don't know," said Alistair in shock "To be a member of a Glee club you need to be able to sing, and sing well."

"You do dude," said Simone in disbelief.

"I have an okay voice," replied Wayne "I could probably pass to stay in this club, but you, you have an extraordinary voice."

"Don't you get it?" asked Shelley-Ann "Don't you hear it. This team wants you as a member. We would love you as a member."

Alistair sat back and took it in. For once in his life, a group of people wanted him around. He didn't feel like he was an outsider, or wasn't wanted like he felt around his friends back in England.

"I guess I have to go by what you guys are saying. I've always wanted to belong, so if you guys say you want me, who am I to argue against that."

"Dude, you've got to slow down, so we can understand you," laughed Mitchell "But at least you have a voice."

"I think he's saying he says yes to joining," said Jackie

"He is, you nimrods," laughed Simone "Welcome to the club."

"Thank you, I think," smiled Alistair.

"Do you want me to take him to Mr Daniels, and get his last period changed?" asked Maria L "He's in my year, so it's best I show him around."

"If you want to," replied Andrew "But first lets finish this period by starting on the movements for Hello. Okay everyone lets line up."

For the rest of the period the club worked on movements for Hello. Then Maria L took Alistair to see Quincy Daniels, and to get his last period changed... The scene fades out.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: (SNEAK PEAK INFO): This chapter introduces the main instigator, who goes from being a smart arse punk, who is really good at singing, but doesn't like to admit it, or doesn't think he should be seen as cool, and often causes trouble, to someone who becomes a leader in just a few years time.**

 **/**

CHAPTER 7

/

It is still Monday, after school, and Tyler Scott is heading to Basketball practice to try and get on a Friday Night Basketball team. He was walking past the girl's changing room, when he heard someone singing inside it. It wasn't a female singing, but a male.

 ** _/_**

 ** _Male in the shower and the start of 'LIVING ON A PRAYER'_**

 _/_

 _"_ _Once upon a time not so long ago_

 _Ohhhh Tommy use to work on the docks_

 _Union's been on strike_

 _He's down on his luck…_

 _It's tough, so tough…"_

 _/_

Tyler thought the boy singing that song was pretty good, even though the sound of the changing room acoustics threw it out. He felt that the boy was better than most of his team.

/

 _"…_ _Gina works the diner all day_

 _Working for her man,_

 _She brings home her pay_

 _For love, for love…"_

 _/_

Tyler absolutely felt that this boy belonged in the Glee club, and that the only person better than him was Simone. He decides to sneak into the toilets, and does so, he peers around the corner, and sees the young guy dressed in what looks to be a biker jacket. He's seen this kid before. He's a fellow 1st Year.

/

 _"…_ _She says, .We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

 _We've got each other and that's a lot._

 _For love we'll give it a shot_

 _/_

 _"_ _Woah we're half way there_

 _Whoa,living on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear._

 _Whoa, living on a prayer…"._

 _/_

Something makes the boy stop singing, he looks up in the direction of Tyler, and Tyler quickly disappears back behind the wall.

"Who's there?"

Tyler froze.

"I said who's there, you better answer me."

Tyler quickly tiptoed out of the girls changing room, and quickly walked his way down the court to where the other boys were trying out for the basketball.

The boy walks out of the changing rooms, and looks both ways. He sees Tyler, but he had gotten to the others, and he was acting calmly.

Tyler was at the group of boys, trying to blend in. He turns to one of his friends.

"Jimmy, who's that guy over there, by the changing rooms?"

His friend Jimmy took a look.

"That's Bryan Humphries, why?"

"Oh no reason," said Tyler calmly

"Well whatever the reason, don't you do get involved with him."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard of Bryan Humphries?"

"No, should I?"

"He's the bully boy of the 1st Years, the guys who came from his school last year, says he acts tough, doesn't have a care in the world, doesn't do well with rules, and if you look at him wrongly, he'll beat you up. I wouldn't go near him if I were you. Why the sudden interest?"

"Um, I just heard him sing. He's pretty good."

"Dude, don't you dare recruit him for your Glee club, it'll turn out bad for you guys. Got me?"

"Yea I got you."

"Come on, lets get on with the trial."

Jimmy ran onto the court, Tyler took a look back at this Bryan kid, who was watching from a far, and turned his attention back to the basketball.

/

/

The next day, Tuesday, Andrew had arrived at school, and was heading to his class, when he ran in to Shelley-Ann.

"Hey morning," said Andrew

"Morning," smiled Shelley-Ann "We're almost there."

"Yea, just two more spots left," replied Andrew

"Hey guys," came Quincy Daniels voice.

They stopped and turned, and Quincy walked up.

"Hey Quincy," smiled Shelley-Ann

"So I hear congratulations are in order," started Quincy "You guys found your 10th member."

"Yea he literally stumbled into the hall when he became lost," said Andrew

"That's a sign," said Shelley-Ann

"Maria Larsen brought him to me, yesterday after school, I take it by what she's describing he is a really good singer," replied Quincy

"Yea, he's good," laughed Andrew

"British as well," said Quincy "Those British are good singers."

"Hey guys," came Simone's voice

Simone walked up.

"Hi Miss Roberts," said both Andrew and Shelley-Ann together

"Great news yesterday about Alistair isn't it?" said Simone excited "We're almost at 12."

"Which is great," replied Quincy "Have you finished your assignment yet Miss Roberts,"

"Yes, I would like to request to go first."

"Request accepted."

"Excuse me," came Tyler's voice

"It's like a meeting of the minds today," smiled Andrew "Hey Mr. Scott."

Tyler walked up to the four. "I've got some great news,"

"I already know about Alistair Smithson," said Quincy

"No it's not about the Brit, I think I might have found our 11th member."

"Go on," said Simone excited

"I went to Friday Night Basketball trials yesterday after School," started Tyler "And I was walking past the girls changing room, when I heard someone singing."

"How good was she?" asked Simone

"That's just it, it wasn't a she," laughed Tyler

"Okay," said Shelley-Ann confused

"There was a fellow first year guy in there, singing, and next to Simone, he's the next best singer I've heard."

"Wait I'm confused," said Simone "Why was a guy singing in the females changing room?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, probably because it was just the males trying out for Friday Night Basketball and no females were around. This guy is so much different than the norm."

"How do you mean?" asked Andrew

"I found out his name, his name is Bryan Humphries."

"Why does that name ring a bell?" asked Andrew

"Probably because he's the most insubordinate student at this school, especially for a 1st year," replied Quincy "He's been on my detention list every day since school started, and he's not shown up yet."

"That's right, last week I was running detention," started Andrew "And his name was on the list, but he was a no show."

"He's either got to show up for one detention this week," said Quincy "Or he's suspended. We don't need that kind of attitude amongst the Glee Club."

"But sir," said Tyler excited "Like I said he can really sing, and we need someone who can really sing."

"I don't know," said Quincy

"He sounds too much of a problem," said Andrew "I'm with Mr. Daniels."

Tyler looked at both Simone and Shelley-Ann.

"This boy obviously likes to sing," started Shelley-Ann "Probably to release his frustrations, maybe we should try and just have a talk to him."

"I could help," said Simone "He'll probably listen to a fellow student who is older than him."

"I don't know," said Quincy

"Please, I have a good feeling about his style," said Tyler

Andrew looked at Quincy "It wouldn't hurt to just check him out."

"Okay," replied Quincy "But I have reservations, we can go and talk to him at break."

"Cool thanks," smiled Tyler

All 5 of them went their separate ways.

/

It didn't have to wait until break as word soon got through to Andrew, Shelley-Ann, Quincy, and Simone that Bryan Humphries had been disruptive again in his first class of the day, and he had been sent to the principle's office. So during the break in between 1st Period and 2nd Period they all headed to the principle's office. Simone had been with Quincy in 1st Period Music, and he had decided to bring her along.

/

Bryan Humphries was sitting outside Principle David's office, when 4 strangers he hadn't recognized walked up. 3 of them were obviously teachers, while the 4th one looked to be in her last year of school.

"I'll go talk with Davids," said Quincy heading for the door, knocked and walked in.

Bryan looked at the other 3.

"Can I help you?"

"Bryan Humphries is it?" asked Andrew

"Yes."

"We're here to offer you a choice," started Shelley-Ann "We hear you can sing."

Bryan smirked "Who said that?"

"Someone who heard you sing yesterday," said Andrew

"I knew it, I knew someone had heard me sing in the changing rooms."

"Why the girls changing room though?" asked Andrew

"Because no girls were there yesterday, so I felt I could be by myself. What do you want with me?"

"We are the COGLEE. The new Glee club of the school," started Shelley-Ann "And we heard that you can sing, and we need two more members. We would like to offer you a place."

"No thank you," said Bryan straight up "There is no way, I'll be joining a Glee club."

"Why?" asked Simone

"Because it's for losers."

"That's not true," replied Simone "It's for people who don't fit in around other kids."

"In other word a loser,"

"Why are you so angry?" asked Simone

"What's it to you?"

"Look Mr. Humphries," said Shelley-Ann sitting down beside Bryan "The way we see it, you are in very hot water, and have been since school started last week. You're obviously been very rebellious for a few years now, but you are very talented. We could help you out."

"Like I said, and I'll say it, again, no thanks."

Shelley-Ann shook her head in disbelief. The door opened and out walked Quincy and Principle Allan David.

"How's it going out here?" asked Allan

"He's not budging with wanting to join us," said Andrew

"Well that's a shame," started Quincy "Mr. Humphries you are in serious hot water. Weren't you told yesterday that the next time you visit Principle David, that you will be suspended?"

"Go ahead and suspend me. That's what you guys want, so do it," said Bryan

"You've got two choices," replied Allan "Be suspended, with the view of being expelled,"

"Or?"

"Join the Glee club," said Quincy "We're offering you a place in the club."

"Like I told these guys, no thank you. I guess I'll be heading home now."

Bryan got up, and went to walk past the group, but Simone stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way please."

"No," said Simone very sternly "It's obvious you are acting out of frustration, and torment. And it's obvious you don't view yourself as a singer, which is why you are too scared to join the club."

"Whether I am a good singer or not doesn't come into it," said Bryan looking at Simone up and down "I'm not scared. I never get scared. Scared isn't in my vocab."

"Wow such a big head on such young shoulders," said Simone rolling her eyes "You have some talent, which means, you want to run away from it, I want to give you a choice."

Bryan shook his head "A third choice, wow seems be the day of choices."

"Just hear me out."

"Don't worry about it Miss Roberts," said Quincy "It's obvious he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Bryan turned to look at Quincy, but Simone pulled his face back to face hers.

"My name is Simone Roberts, you would have heard that I am the best singer in this school."

"I may have," said Bryan quietly

"Well then if you joined the Glee club and help us with our numbers of getting to 12 in order to compete at competitions, I will personally help you with your singing. I will coach you."

Bryan looked at Simone, and gave a quick smirk.

"Why?"

"Just because I think you need one on one, and it wouldn't hurt you."

"If you do the Glee club," started Allan "You won't be suspended, and we'll lift the threat of expulsion."

Bryan shook his head. He was fighting everything and everyone. Yet people were prepared to come to his aid.

"Fine, I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Noted," smiled Simone

"Then we'll see you last period," replied Shelley-Ann

"Can I go now?" asked Bryan

"You may," said Allan "But please go to class."

Simone stepped out of the way, and Bryan walked off.

"Something tells me he is going to be a massive problem," said Quincy

"My thoughts exactly," said Andrew

"Let's just give him a go," replied Shelley-Ann

/

Later that afternoon, last period, the team came together. First to arrive had been Bryan.

"Glad to see you kept your word," said Shelley-Ann

"I didn't have a choice, I'm just here to see what it's like."

"Well welcome."

Bryan gave a quick smile.

One by one the other team members arrived, they all looked at Bryan as he sat with his arms folded in the back row. Tyler walked into the hall with Jackie, gave a quick look at Bryan, and tried not to make eye contact as he walked over to his seat.

Simone walked in, she walked over to Bryan.

"Good to see you are here."

"Didn't want to be suspended or expelled, so I'm just here to do what I have to."

/

Once the whole team had arrived, Andrew got up and walked to the front.

"Hey guys, I'd just like to introduce a new member to the team, his name is Bryan Humphries."

Everyone, except for Tyler turned and looked back at Bryan, he gave a quick smile.

"As is tradition with new members," said Andrew "We would like to invite you Bryan to sing us a song."

"Wait a minute," said Bryan "You never said anything about singing first up."

"It's just one song," replied Andrew

"What if I don't want to?"

"Dude it's tradition," said Mitchell "It's about being part of a team."

"It's just one song," said Simone

Bryan shook his head, and stood up. He made his way to the front.

"I have all instrumental music on my lap-top," explained Shelley-Ann "What song would you like to sing?"

"Umm I don't know," said Bryan shrugging his shoulders.

"How about the song that you sung yesterday?" asked Simone

"You mean the spy who heard me and then blabbed to you guys," said Bryan sternly "Whoever did that, I'll find you and give you a bash."

"No you won't," said Andrew "There will be no violence in Glee club."

"Just sing your song dude," said Wayne frustrated

"Just shut up dude," replied Bryan

"Enough," said Andrew "What's your song Mr. Humphries?"

"Fine," replied "Living on a Prayer."

"And don't you dare have any thoughts of singing badly," replied Andrew

"I never had any intention to," said Bryan smirking

"When you're ready," said Shelley-Ann

Bryan gave a sigh and nodded. Shelley-Ann turned the music on.

/

 ** _Bryan Humphries and 'LIVING ON A PRAYER'_**

 _/_

 _"_ _Once upon a time not so long ago_

 _Ohhhh Tommy use to work on the docks_

 _Union's been on strike_

 _He's down on his luck…_

 _It's tough, so tough…"_

 _/_

Andrew, and Shelley-Ann looked at one another. This boy who acted so tough, and had a chip on his shoulder could sing. Tyler was right. They shot a look over at Simone, and she was smiling.

/

 _"…_ _Gina works the diner all day_

 _Working for her man,_

 _She brings home her pay_

 _For love, for love_

 _/_

 _"She says, We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

 _We've got each other and that's a lot._

 _For love we'll give it a shot_

 _/_

 _"_ _Woah we're half way there_

 _Whoa,living on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear._

 _Whoa, living on a prayer…"_

/

Tyler didn't want to give himself away but he started smiling. He looked at everyone around him, and they looked stunned and confused.

 _/_

 _"…_ _Oh Tommy's got his six string in hock, yes._

 _Now he's holding in_

 _What he use to make it talk_

 _So tough, oh it's tough_

 _Gina dreams of running away_

 _When she cries in the night_

 _Tommy whispers_

 _'_ _Baby, it's okay, someday.._

 _We've gotta hold on to what we've got_

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot_

 _For love, we'll give it a shot._

 _"_ _Woah we're half way there_

 _Whoa,living on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear._

 _Whoa, living on a prayer._

 _/_

 _"Living on a prayer_

 _We've gotta hold on ready or not_

 _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

 _/_

 _"_ _Woah we're half way there_

 _Whoa,living on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear._

 _Whoa, living on a prayer…"_

/

The music stops, and for a second Bryan forgets where he is and starts smiling, but when he focuses again, he turns back into the ruffian that he wants to exude.

"Wow," said Andrew "That was something."

"It was okay," said Bryan staunchly

"Na it was more than okay," said Simone "It was great."

"Whatever," said Bryan "Am I done?"

"Yes," said Andrew

Bryan gets up, and walks over to the furtherst seat away from the group, and sits down. Wayne puts his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Stotts," said Andrew

"Why is he here? It's like he doesn't even want to be here."

"Because he's now a member of this club because of his voice," replied Andrew "It's going to take a while for him to settle in."

"We want to be here," said Marcella "It looks like he doesn't."

"It's more like you guys want to be here," started Bryan "I have to be here, I don't have a choice."

"Why don't you have a choice?" asked Mitchell

"Because it's either being here, or get suspended and have a threat of expulsion hanging over me."

"And you choose to act like someone who doesn't give a stuff?" asked Maria L "How is that fair on the rest of us, who cares about what we do?"

"I'm sorry," replied Bryan "That's just who I am."

"Guys come on," started Simone "Bryan's here to help with our numbers. If he chooses to partake then good on him, if he chooses not to, that's his business, but he needs to be part of our 12 when it comes time to competing. Let him do what he wants, and we can do what we want."

"That really seems unfair on the rest of us," Maria L replied again "But if you're all good with it, so be it."

"Let's just focus on doing this starting song," said Simone standing up and heading to the middle "Let's just get things moving."

Everyone looked at one another, and shrugged their shoulders and got up, and joined Simone in the middle of the hall. Bryan meanwhile sat down on the side watching.

Andrew and Shelley-Ann looked at one another. Simone was trying to lead the group into moving past this Bryan issue which was a good thing.

"We're ready Miss Jaspers, and Mr. Webster," said Simone "What would you like us to continue with."

The team got on with practicing their first song...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

/

The COGLEE Glee Club was at 11, they needed 1 more member to make 12 in order to have an official team for competitions. Over the next two days they rehearsed their 1st ever movement performance song, and although Bryan Humphries wasn't participating, and didn't look like he was giving a damn about the team, Simone Roberts was still true to her word, after club had finished each day, Simone stayed back and coached Bryan for an hour.

/

On the Thursday, she finally had him getting up, and moving like he was with the team, but it was the two of them. Or so they thought, but unbeknownst to them, Shelley-Ann was watching them from the hall door.

/

Once three p.m. had hit, she had gone back to her class room, and made sure she set up for her following day lesson, before deciding to go back to the hall, and having a peek on how Simone was having an influence on Bryan. She smiled as Simone had Bryan up and practicing.

"See it isn't going to hurt you to do this," smiled Simone "All you have to do is join in."

"I'll join in when I feel the need to join in," said Bryan "But working with you is easier than being around the whole group."

"Thanks, but I just feel that you need to let your guard down a bit, the group is getting frustrated at you not doing your bit. Just don't give them a reason to get you at your bad points."

"I don't care what people say," replied Bryan "That's how I lived my life so far."

"But Bryan, you have a talent, and if you can harness it, you can get rid of that attitude. That's all we need, is us to work effectively as a team."

"We aren't a team yet," said Bryan "Apparently we need 12, we only have 11, and no one else has joined for two days, so we're floundering around, doing something like this, with probably no hope at all it will get somewhere."

"You have to trust the universe that things like this will fall into place. We'll get our 12th person sooner rather later."

"I don't believe in that crap, sorry Simone, can we have a break now."

"Sure," said Simone "But just 5 minutes."

Bryan walked over to the seats. To Shelley-Ann he was right. They needed a 12th person, and no one had signed up since they brought Bryan into the group on Tuesday. That was the most nerve racking bit. So she had a thought. One of her mathematics students, was singing the other day in class. He was in the Music department, and looking set to crack the Drama department as well. So he didn't need any more stress as he was in his 3rd Year. But she needed to try any way.

/

/

Friday morning came, and Shelley-Ann entered her class room, and there at the back was Rodwell Stephens, he had his headphones in and was signing away to himself. Shelley-Ann dropped her stuff off at the desk, and looked at her watch. Rodwell was missing home room, (as usual), he loved being in the Maths class, and just wanted to sit there waiting, and singing.

/

Shelley-Ann walked down the back of the class, and sat down in front of Rodwell. He looked up from going over his homework the night before, and took out his headphones from ears.

"Sorry Miss Jaspers, but I couldn't face going to home room again, when I can find peace and quiet here," said Rodwell

"It's okay Mr. Stephens, I'm here to ask a favor."

"You're a cool teacher, I love learning from you. Ask away."

"I notice you can sing, and I notice that you are in Music as well as just joining the Drama department."

"That's right."

"You obviously like the arts."

"I do," said Rodwell sounding like he was suspicious. "Why do I have the feeling you are about to talk to me about that Glee club of yours?"

"I know how much work you have put yourself in this year Mr. Stephens. I think you are very busy especially when it comes to exam time."

"Just ask Miss Jaspers."

"My Glee club needs a 12th and final member. We have 11 at the moment, and the last time someone signed up was on Tuesday. We've gone 2 nearly 3 days since, and no one else has joined. I know you have a great voice, and I would like it very much, if you can join for just this year. Just until we have someone else join or until next year."

"We probably know that's not going to happen," smiled Rodwell "If there was going to be any more sign ups there would have been by now."

"That's probably the case."

Rodwell sat back thinking.

"Just for the year?"

"Yes just for the year."

"And if things come up when I get busy."

"Glee club meets every last period, so you won't be busy during last period. I know how you hate being in Woodwork, I've been hearing you complain all week, and I know that's when you take woodwork. Last period."

Rodwell thought again.

"That's true."

"So will you give us a year? Or if we find someone else wanting to join you can leave."

Rodwell smiled. "Very well, you're on. I will give your Glee Club 1 year."

"Good lad, so I expect to see you at the Glee hall last period today straight after assembly?"

"Yes, you can expect that."

"Cool," smiled Shelley-Ann standing up "One last quick thing, make sure you have a song prepared. In order to get into Glee club, all you have to do is sing a song."

"Okay," said Rodwell semi smiling "I think I can do that."

Shelley-Ann walked back up the front smiling.

/

/

After assembly had finished, it was time for Glee club, and as usual Shelley-Ann was the first to arrive, and she set her stuff up. In came Andrew next.

"Hey Shelley-Ann why did you leave assembly dam quick? I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"Because we may have a 12th member."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I never kid when it comes to serious things like that."

"One of my lads from my 3rd Year Maths class, he's just joining for the year, as a favor to me, so we make up the numbers and compete, or until we find someone permanent."

"At this stage, that's unlikely to happen," said Andrew "The finding someone permanent part I mean."

In walked 2nd years Marcella Jacobson, Maria Larsen, and Alistair Smithson.

"Hey guys," said Shelley-Ann

"Hey Miss Jaspers, Mr Webster," said the three together

"Guys," smiled Andrew

Andrew turned back to Shelley-Ann.

"If we get the full 12 compliment today, we need a plan for Monday."

"Have you got any thoughts?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Maybe something to do with Duets?" Andrew said shrugging his shoulders

"That sounds cool, let's have a think over the weekend, and if we both come up with anything amazing, let's have a texting session."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Andrew

Bryan walks into the hall next.

"Mr. Humphries," smiled Shelley-Ann "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Bryan heading to the chairs where the others are sitting

"I didn't see you at assembly," said Andrew

"I don't do Assembly. Assembly's and I don't mix."

Bryan walked past Marcella, Maria L and Alistair and sat down in the back row.

"How are you doing Bryan," said Alistair in his thick English accent

"Sorry dude can't understand you," smiled Bryan

"Don't be so rude," said Marcella

"Stay out of it then," snapped Bryan

"Guys enough," said Andrew

Marcella looked back at Bryan but Bryan gave her the evils, and she quickly looked forward.

"What are we going to do about that situation?" asked Andrew quietly to Shelley-Ann

"Give him time to come around," whispered Shelley-Ann "Simone's working on him, let him have more time."

"If you think that's best,"

4th year Wayne Stotts walked into the hall with 1st years Maria Abell, Jackie Sinnot, and Tyler Scott.

"Hey guys," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Hey Miss Jaspers, Mr Webster," said Wayne, Maria A, Jackie, and Tyler together.

3rd Years Mitchell Anderson, Trisha Blocks, Rodwell Stephens, and 5th Year Simone Roberts were the last 4 to walk into the hall.

"Hey guys," said Trisha "Apparently Rodwell is joining us?"

"That's what I got asked this morning," smiled Rodwell looking at Shelley-Ann "If it's to help the team, then I'll be happy to."

"Welcome Mr. Stephens," smiled Shelley-Ann back "Guys for those of you who don't know, and haven't met him yet, Rodwell Stephens will be our 12th and final member. Have a seat over here Mr. Stephens."

Rodwell walked over to where Shelley-Ann had ushered him to a chair, and looked at the other 11 members.

"Hi," smiled Rodwell "I'm Rodwell. Miss Jaspers asked me to join this morning, so I said I would give it a shot."

"Can you sing?" asked Bryan from the back with his arms folded.

"Geez Humphries aren't you clueless," started Wayne "He wouldn't be here if he couldn't sing."

Within a second Bryan was up, and grabbed Wayne to his feet, and pulled him around to face him.

"What did you call me?" Bryan said staring into Wayne's face "Clueless? I'm not the clueless one here Mister."

"Enough," yelled Andrew "Mr. Humphries you will release Mr. Stotts now."

"Not until he apologizes for calling me clueless," stated Bryan still looking at Wayne

"I'm sorry," said Wayne quickly

Simone stood up, and walked gently over to Bryan.

"Bryan, he said he's sorry."

Bryan let Wayne go, and took a couple of steps backwards.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Wayne

Bryan smirked, went to step forward, but Simone got quickly in between him and Wayne.

"Cool down now."

Bryan looked at Simone, and shook his head, and sat back down. She turned to Wayne.

"You aren't helping."

"He attacked me."

"He didn't attack you, you gave him the ammo. Guys like Bryan, only react when they receive ammo, now step away."

Wayne looked over at Bryan, and turned around, and sat back down. Andrew who had walked over, looked at Simone.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I have four younger brothers, I'm sometimes the peace maker. But situations like that can clearly get out of hand, so I did what I had to. Can we get back to Rodwell please."

Everyone looked from Simone, over at Rodwell. He had a look of 'why did I join a group like this?' on his face.

"Mr. Stephens," started Shelley-Ann looking over at Andrew to get the go ahead "I have instrumental songs on my lap song. Which song would you like to sing?"

"What would you like me to sing?" asked Rodwell

"It's up to you."

"Geez hurry up Dude, you're wasting time," interrupted Bryan

"That's enough Mr. Humphries," said Andrew who hadn't moved turning to Bryan "One more interruption from you, and you can leave."

Bryan just shook his head.

"Um," said Rodwell thinking of a good song "How about Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi?"

"Just give me a nod when you're ready to sing," smiled Shelley-Ann "Ready when you are."

Rodwell took a deep breath, and nodded.

The music started.

/

 ** _Rodwell Stephens and 'BLAZE OF GLORY'_**

 _/_

 _"_ _I wake up in the morning_

 _And I raise my weary head_

 _I've got an old coat for a pillow_

 _And the earth was last night's bed_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _Only God knows where I've been_

 _I'm a devil on the run_

 _A six gun lover_

 _A candle in the wind…."_

 _/_

Andrew thought wow, Rodwell could indeed sing, he looked across at Shelley-Ann and she was smiling. He looked at the group of kids, and they were all smiling too, except for Bryan, who was just sitting there listening without no look on his face. They had found their last member. Now the team can well and truly begin.

/

 _"…_ _When you're brought into this world_

 _They say you're born in sin_

 _Well at least they gave me something_

 _I didn't have to steal or have to win_

 _Well they tell me that I'm wanted_

 _Yeah, I'm a wanted man_

 _I'm a colt in your stable_

 _I'm what Cain was to Abel_

 _Mister catch me if you can_

 _/_

 _"I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

 _Take me now but know the truth_

 _I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

 _Lord I never drew first_

 _But I drew first blood_

 _I'm no one's son_

 _Call me young gun_

 _/  
"You ask about my conscience_

 _And I offer you my soul_

 _You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man_

 _Well I ask if I'll grow old_

 _You ask me if I've known love\_

 _And what it's like to sing songs in the rain_

 _Well, I've seen love come_

 _And I've seen it shot down_

 _I've seen it die in vain_

 _/_

 _"Shot down in a blaze of glory_

 _Take me now but know the truth_

 _'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory_

 _Lord I never drew first_

 _But I drew first blood_

 _I'm the devil's son_

 _Call me young gun_

 _/_

 _"Each night I go to bed_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _No I ain't looking for forgiveness_

 _But before I'm six foot deep_

 _Lord, I got to ask a favor_

 _And hope you'll understand_

 _'Cause I've lived life to the fullest_

 _Let this boy die like a man_

 _Staring down a bullet_

 _Let me make my final stand_

 _/_

 _"Shot down in a blaze of glory_

 _Take me now but know the truth_

 _I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

 _Lord I never drew first_

 _But I drew first blood_

 _And I'm no one's son_

 _Call me young gun_

 _I'm a young gun_

 _Young gun, yeah yeah yeah_

 _Young gun…."_

 _/_

Rodwell smiled, as he finished the song. Everyone including Bryan started clapping.

"Well done Mr Stephens," smiled Andrew

"I take it from that applause," started Shelley-Ann "That he's now a part of the team?"

"Hell yea!" said everyone together except Bryan

"Cool," said Rodwell feeling rather proud of himself

"Have a seat Mr Stephens amongst your new team mates," smiled Andrew walking out in front of everyone

Rodwell got up, and went and sat down next to Alistair.

"Hi Rodwell, I'm Alistair."

"Hey," smiled Rodwell "You sound English?"

"I'm from England, over here on exchange."

"Cool."

"Okay," said Andrew "I know it's Friday afternoon, and we're just about at the end of the week, I want us all to practice 'Hello' for the remainder of the period. I promise next week Miss Jaspers and I will have something different, so we can prepare for Areas in 10 weeks. So up you get."

Everyone except Bryan and Rodwell got up. They all walked over to where they were supposed to start from.

"Mr Humphries," said Andrew

"I'll watch thanks."

Andrew felt very disappointed. He knew Simone was practicing with him, but Bryan didn't want to show the rest of the team how he was doing.

Rodwell put his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Stephens?"

"Can I join in, and learn."

"Go for it," smiled Andrew

Shelley-Ann nodded for Andrew to come over to her, which he did.

"I'm going to have a quiet word with Bryan, I need you to start the song for when they are ready to start."

"Okay," said Andrew "But do you even think it's worth talking to him?"

"We shall see."

Shelley-Ann got up, and headed over to where Bryan was sitting.

"A word in private please, Mr Humphries."

Shelley-Ann headed to the hall door. Bryan rolled his eyes, and got up. He followed Shelley-Ann to the door, and went outside.

"What can I help you with Miss Jaspers?"

"Do you want to me here Mr. Humphries? I mean really want to be here?"

"You know I don't have a choice but to be here. And you know I have been putting in the effort after everyone else leaves."

"So why the attitude with the rest of the team?"

"Because they piss me off so much, and I have a lot of anger, so I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"We need the team to be one. To be unified. To be together in order to win. How much more time can we give you, if you continue not to look bothered?"

Bryan shook his head. "I'm getting there."

"Do you want Mr. Webster and I to give up on you? That's the question. You've got so much talent, that I don't want you to waste, but you need to give some slack."

"If you and Mr. Webster want to give up on me, then I can't stop you."

"I'm not saying that I would," said Shelley-Ann "I'm asking do you want us to?"

Bryan shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Then I'm not going to, you and Simone have come along way in such a small space of time."

"I'm really enjoying Simone's coaching. It's teaching me something. I can't help being angry with the world, but I'll try and calm it down. Providing they give me some slack, and leave me alone."

"That's a fair enough offer," said Shelley-Ann "Are you ready to join in."

"Na, not today, next week hopefully, I, I promise."

"So be it."

Shelley-Ann walked back into the hall, followed by Bryan. He walked straight back to the seats, while the rest of team practiced their song...


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

_**The COGLEE Glee club was now at 12 members, the minimum amount of numbers that a team could compete with at competitions. They now could start to focus on their upcoming first competition. Areas. But first their tutors wanted to get them to work together or in pairs...**_

 _ **And now the continuation.**_

 **/**

 **CHAPTER 9 - Part 1**

 **/**

It is the start of Week 3 in the existence of the COGLEE club, and Shelley-Ann and Andrew were early to last period. They had set up two hats on a table in the middle of the hall.

"How do you reckon they will take this news?" asked Andrew

"I think it will be good for them," said Shelley-Ann

Year by year groups turn up one after the other.

First it's the 2nd Years of Marcella Jacobson, Maria Larsen, and Alistair Smithson, then it's the 3rd Years of Mitchell Anderson, Trisha Blocks, and Rodwell Stephens, then it's 4th Year Wayne Stotts with 5th Year Simone Roberts, and lastly the 1st Years of Maria Abell, Jackie Sinnot, and Tyler Scott. Bryan Humphries like always is dead last, as he walks into the hall looking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Welcome everyone to Week 3 of COGLEE," stated Andrew from the front of the room "Has everyone had a good first day back at School?"

"Yes," they all groaned together

"Good," started Shelley-Ann "Because this week is a special week for us all. This week is the first annual Duet week."

"Duet?" said Jackie out loud "Does that mean we're singing Duets all week?"

"You're right Miss Sinnot," smiled Andrew "It'll be all week, but not just anyone will be singing a duet, EVERYONE will do a Duet."

There were groans from Mitchell, Wayne, and Tyler.

"The Duets will be judged by Mr. Daniels," started Shelley-Ann "The winners will get a chance to sing a song at a time of our choosing."

"Do we have to do it?" came Bryan's voice

"Yes Mr. Humphries everyone has to participate," replied Andrew

"How do we decide who gets to sing with who?" asked Marcella

"Great question Miss Jacobson," smiled Andrew "Everyone will be chosen from hats."

Andrew turned around to the table, and two hats were showing.

"One of these has girls names, and the other has boys names. So whoever comes out are the duets partners. Are you all ready?"

"Yes," came everyone's response

"No," came Bryan's response

Andrew placed his hand in the first hat, and pulled out the first name. He unfolded the paper, and looked at it.

"Well, well," he smiled "First up is Mr. Humphries."

Everyone turned around and looked at Bryan, who as always was seated behind them.

"Wow, lucky me."

"And your duet partner is…" said Andrew grabbing the first name from the other hat and unfolding the paper "…This has to be coincidence. Miss Roberts."

"Cool," said Simone turning around and looking at Bryan "We've got this."

"That's not fair," said Jackie "She's an awesome singer, and he's a good singer. They'll easily win this thing."

"It's about participating," said Shelley-Ann

"Next pair," said Andrew pointing to Shelley-Ann

Shelley-Ann walked over to the first hat, and pulled out a name.

"Mr. Stephens."

"Cool," smiled Rodwell

Shelley-Ann then chose from the second hat, and pulled out a name.

"Miss Sinnot."

"Wow okay," said Jackie "That might work."

"Next pair," said Andrew taking another name from the first hat "..Mr. Anderson."

"Sweet," said Mitchell looking around "Who do I have?"

Andrew chooses from the second hat and takes out a name "Your partner is… Miss Abell."

"Oh, okay," said Maria A quietly "Sorry Mitch."

"No, no, we can do this," smiled Mitchell

"Next pair," said Andrew looking at Shelley-Ann

Shelley-Ann walked over to the first hat, and took out a piece of paper.

"Mr. Scott."

"Oh yay," said Tyler "Not."

"Your partner is…" said Shelley-Ann taking out the next paper from the second hat "Miss Blocks."

"Cool," said Trisha "We can do this Tyler."

"If you say so," smiled Tyler

"Next pair is…" said Andrew grabbing a piece of paper from the first hat "Mr Smithson."

"Cool," said Alistair in his thick English accent

"And your partner is…" said Andrew taking the piece of paper from the second hat "..Miss Jacobson."

"Wow," said Marcella "I can live with that."

"That means Mr Stott you and Miss Larsen are paired together," replied Shelley-Ann

"Okay." Said Wayne

"I'm okay with that," replied Maria L

"So today and tomorrow will be spent practicing with your duet partner, that means finding a song, and rehearsing it together, before performing it on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

"Hold up," said Simone smiling "If it's good for us to be performing duets, then isn't it good for you two if you perform a duet too?"

"Yea." Everyone replied

Andrew and Shelley-Ann looked at one another, and then turned back and smiled.

"We are right in front of you Miss Roberts," said Shelley-Ann "We will be kicking off the duets on Wednesday."

"There will be two duets a day. You can all choose when to go. We just need one more on Wednesday."

"We'll go after you guys on Wednesday," said Maria L looking across at Wayne who nodded "Get it out of the way."

"Agreed," said Wayne.

"Done," said Andrew "We need two pairs for Thursday."

Jackie put up her hand not even bothering to look at Rodwell.

"Rodwell and I will go first on Thursday."

"Is that right?" asked Rodwell

Jackie turned and gave him a stare.

"That's okay by me," replied Rodwell

"We'll go last on Thursday," said Marcella after looking at Alistair.

"Agreed," replied Alistair

"Need the final three pairs for Friday then," said Shelley-Ann

"We'll go first on Friday," said Maria A

"Fine by me," replied Mitchell

/

"We'll go after them," said Trisha looking across at Tyler

"Yea okay," replied Tyler

"That means Miss Roberts, you and Mr. Humphries will go last on Friday," said Andrew

"Cool," smiled Simone

"Yea yay," said Bryan with an hint of not caring

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, Simone," stated Wayne

"He'll be fine," smiled Simone

"What business is it of yours?" asked Bryan looking down at Wayne who was directly in front of him

"That's enough," said Andrew "Everyone can split up now, and start working on your songs. You can use all areas of this hall. On the table are a list of all duets song. So as a duo pick the song you want to sing, then let Miss Jaspers know so she can the instrumentals ready, and then start practicing."

Bryan continued to look at Wayne, who also continued to look back. Simone stepped in between the two and held out her hand.

"Come on Bryan, let's get started."

Bryan looked at her hand, and took it, he was lead right away from everyone else.

"I know you can do this," said Simone quietly "I have every faith in you that you can pull this off."

"At least you're the only one out of the two of us, who thinks that," replied Bryan quietly

"You've got the talent, let go of whatever is making you angry and work with me, can you do that?"

"I did that last week didn't I?"

"That you did," smiled Simone grabbing one of the Duet's list from the table and giving it to Bryan, "What song would you like to sing?"

"Don't know any good duet songs," replied Bryan shrugging his shoulders looking at the list "What do you suggest Miss Best singer at this school?"

"I've always wanted to give The Closer I get to you by Roberta Flack and Donny Hataway a go," replied Simone looking at the list "And I know you could pull it off."

"Let's just do that then," replied Bryan "I'll try and give it a shot."

Simone walked over to where Shelley-Ann had just sit down.

"Do you have the words to the Closer I get to you by any chance Miss Jaspers?"

"Nice Duet," smiled Shelley-Ann "I think that should suit you and Bryan."

"Me too."

Shelley-Ann looked into her song collection, and took out some photo copies of the song and gave it to Simone.

"Thanks," smiled Simone and she headed back to where Bryan was.

/

Maria L was reading the duet list, and passed it to Wayne.

"Do you have any preferences?" asked Maria L

"You can choose."

"I've always wanted to do 'We've got tonight,' by Kenny Rogers.

"That's an okay one," nodded Wayne "Let's do that then."

"Cool," said Maria L heading over to Shelley-Ann to ask for the words.

/

"I want to do 'Reunited'" ordered Jackie

"I guess we don't have any choice in the matter," said Rodwell

"No you don't," smiled Jackie

"Then I guess we'll do it," replied Rodwell rolling his eyes

Jackie walked over to Shelley-Ann to ask for the words.

/

"Do you have any preferences?" asked Marcella looking at Alistair

Alistair was reading the list.

"I'd like 'Don't Go Breaking my Heart," replied Alistair

"That's an okay song," replied Marcella "I guess I can be up for that."

"Let's do it then,"

Marcella walked over to Shelley-Ann to get the words.

/

Maria A looked at the list of duets, and looked at Mitchell. Mitchell shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, sorry."

"I'll choose then," said Maria A quietly "How about… 'Islands in the stream,' by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton?"

"No disrespect to Kenny or Dolly, but that song is just stupid," said Mitchell

"Okay, how about 'Stop dragging my heart around,' by Stevie Nicks, and Tom Petty?"

"I can try that one," smiled Mitchell "I use to listen to Stevie Nicks."

"Then it's settled," replied Maria A and she walked over to Shelly-Ann to get the words.

/

"What would you like to sing?" asked Trisha to Tyler

"I'll go with what you would like to do," smiled Tyler

Trisha looked at the list "How about Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross?"

"That's okay," said Tyler "I could try it."

"Cool, then we'll do it," said Trisha heading over to Shelley-Ann to get the words...

/

 _ **Stay tuned for the first of the duets.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**NOTE: I had this story on the back burner with the success and hit rate of my second story Remembering Finn. But while I try and get my next few chapters ready for that story, I'll bring this one back, and see if it gets more hits this time around.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the copyrights of any of these songs.**

 **.**

 _ **At the start of the 3rd Week of the new COGLEE Club, their new tutors wanted to introduce some friendly competition, and wanted to see if team work could be achieved. So they introduced the first annual Duets week. The Pairs were chosen, and the Duets were given out, and now the Pairs had two days to get their songs sorted, before the first couple of groups of pairings were to sing on the Wednesday.**_

 _ **And now the continuation**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPTER 9 PART 2**

 **.**

for the next two days, everyone settled down in their own little corner of the hall to get their duets right. As usual Bryan didn't want to focus too much on letting other people hear him sing, so Simone voluntarily stayed back with him for an hour after school so he could practice. Because of this she was giving up private time with her boyfriend.

.

Tuesday afternoon was drawing to a close, and Simone, and Bryan were practicing going through their song, 'The Closer I get to you,'

 ** _._**

 ** _Simone Roberts and Bryan Humphries and the start of 'THE CLOSER I GET TO YOU'_**

 ** _._**

"Okay last time for today, just this first initial bit," said Simone "I want you to hit it running, okay?"

"Sure," said Bryan in his usual I don't care attitude.

Simone started the instrumental music on her phone.

.

SIMONE: _"The closer I get to you_

 _The more you'll make me see_

 _By giving me all you've got_

 _Your love has captured me…"_

 _._

BRYAN: _"Over and over again_

 _I try to tell myself that we_

 _Could never be more than friends_

 _And all the while inside_

 _I knew it was real_

 _The way you make me feel."_

.

Simone stopped the music.

"Give it some more feeling."

"I have been,"

"You're holding back, you need to push it some more."

"I don't know what you want from me," said Bryan standing up in a huff

"I want you to sing it, like I know you can sing it," replied Simone "I've got full confidence that you can pull it off."

"You always say that," replied Bryan "I don't even know it myself. I hate this kind of stuff,"

"It's just a song that you need to sing,"

"With feeling. Not the kind of feeling I want to bring to the surface."

"Why?"

"Because it's not me. Can we just finish now please."

"Bryan, you're an awesome singer. If you can just get rid of your attitude you could be a really great singer. You can lead this group for the next five years."

"That's not what I've signed up for," snapped Bryan "I'm here because I have to, I'm no leader, I'm not leading any one."

"Yet, but in time you will."

"Simone stop it," said Bryan "I don't have your faith in me that you do. I just don't. I'll sing this song if I have to, but my way."

"I want you to sing it how you sung it yesterday."

"That moment was a very rare weak moment, that you found me in. I'm not going back there again in a hurry."

"Come on Bryan."

"No enough," yelled Bryan "I'm out of here."

Bryan headed for the hall door.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself," shouted Simone "Once you've stopped that, everything will fall into place."

"Get out of my head," said Bryan as he left the hall.

Simone watched Bryan go. She shrugged her shoulders and collected her stuff. She felt if Bryan would just stop being so hard on himself, and angry with himself, he could go places. He would be well respected. He could be a leader that this group would need next year. She needed to keep prodding him along to do it though.

.

So Wednesday finally came, the start of the Duets, and Quincy Daniels who is the overseer of the Glee Club walked into the hall as the kids start arriving. He walked up to Andrew and Shelley-Ann who were busy preparing the stage for the duets.

"So here I am?" smiled Quincy

"Thank you for being here," said Shelley-Ann

"I understand I'm judging over the next three days?"

"That's right," said Andrew "If you don't mind."

"I'm fine with it, the first time you asked," said Quincy "It'll be good to see where the kids are at."

"Just remember it's their first time singing duets," said Shelley-Ann "They'll be nervous in front of everyone, but once they get through this week we should be away laughing."

"We just need to build their confidence up," replied Andrew

.

Once everyone had arrived, including Bryan who was sitting by himself on the far side of the hall, Andrew, Shelley-Ann and Quincy turned to the kids.

.

"Okay," started Shelley-Ann "Today is the start of Duets, as promised Mr Webster and I will start things off, followed by Miss Larsen and Mr Stotts. Mr Daniels here will be judging the whole week."

"But please remember," started Andrew "To just have fun with the singing, it's just to build up confidence."

"Are you all ready?" asked Quincy "There'll be time left over after the two performances for the rest of you to rehearse for the following two days, so use it."

Everyone agreed that they were ready, and Andrew and Shelley-Ann took to the stage.

"We'll be singing 'I've had the time of my life.'" Said Shelley-Ann "When you're ready Mr. Daniels."

Quincy pushed the button on the lap top. The whole team except for Bryan who stayed seated, crowded around the stage.

.

 ** _Andrew Webster and Shelley-Ann Jaspers and 'I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE'_**

.

ANDREW: _"Now I've had the time of my life_

 _No I never felt like this before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _and I owe it all to you."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: " _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _and I owe it all to you."_

 _._

ANDREW: _"I've been waiting for so long_

 _Now I've finally found someone_

 _To stand by me."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: _"We saw the writing on the wall_

 _As we felt this magical fantasy."_

 _._

ANDREW and SHELLEY-ANN: _"Now with passion in our eyes_

 _There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

 _So we take each other's hand_

 _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency."_

.

ANDREW: _"Just remember."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: _"You're the one thing."_

.

ANDREW: _"I can't get enough of."_

.

ANDREW: _"So I'll tell you something."_

.

ANDREW and SHELLEY-ANN: "This could be love because

 _I've had the time of my life_

 _No I never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I've searched through every open door_

 _'Til I found the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: _"With my body and soul_

 _I want you more than you'll ever know."_

 _._

ANDREW: _"So we'll just let it go_

 _Don't be afraid to lose control."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: _"Yes I know whats on your mind_

 _When you say:_

 _'Stay with me tonight.'"_

 _._

ANDREW: _"Just remember_

 _You're the one thing."_

 _._

SHELLEY-ANN: _"I can't get enough of."_

.

ANDREW: _"So I'll tell you something."_

.

ANDREW and SHELLEY-ANN: _"This could be love because_

 _'Cause I had the time of my life_

 _No I've never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I've searched through every open door_

 _Till I found the truth_

 _and I owe it all to you."_

 _._

ANDREW: _"Now I've had the time of my life_  
 _No I never felt this way before."_

.

SHELLEY-ANN: _"Never felt this way."_

.

ANDREW: _"Yes I swear it's the truth_  
 _and I owe it all to you."_

 _._

ANDREW & SHELLEY-ANN: _"'Cause I had the time of my life_

 _And I've searched through every open door_

 _Till I've found the truth_

 _and I owe it all to you…_

 _"Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _No I've never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you…."_

 _._

The song faded out, and both Andrew, and Shelley-Ann smiled at one another. They both hadn't sung like that in a long time, since they were both in their respected Glee clubs, and it felt good. Suddenly the sound of clapping broke their thoughts, and they looked down at their students, and at Quincy who was smiling from where he was sitting.

.

Simone took a quick look back at where Bryan was seated, and smiled, she saw him clapping, he couldn't help it. When he realised that she was watching him, he stopped, and folded his arms.

.

"Wow Mr Webster, Miss Jaspers," started Wayne "That was something."

"That was awesome," said Simone turning her attention back to the stage "You guys had it going. Good chemistry."

"It reminded me of being back in my glee club," smiled Shelley-Ann

"Likewise," replied Andrew "And that's how you guys do it, just relax and have fun."

"That was a good opening to the start of the duets," said Quincy "Very impressive."

.

Andrew and Shelley-Ann walked down from the stage."

"Miss Larsen, Mr Stotts," started Shelley-An "We'll give you 5 minutes to prepare."

"Cool," said Maria L

Shelley-Ann sat back down at the table with her lap-top. Quincy gave Andrew a high five.

"I haven't seen singing like that in a long time," said Quincy

"It just came out, Shelley-Ann was great to work with."

"Thanks," smiled Shelley-Ann

.

Simone walked over to where Bryan was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"What did you think of that performance?" asked Simone

"It was good," replied Bryan sternly "They had to bring it because they're out leaders, but overall it was good."

"You can be like that on Friday," smiled Simone

"Will you leave it alone," said Bryan turning to face Simone "I will sing the way I want to sing it, and I'm just as happy sitting back here than standing up by the stage."

"I didn't say anything about that," replied Simone

"You didn't have to, I know you want me to join in with the others, be more a part of this group. I'll do that when I'm good and ready."

"Cool, that's fine," replied Simone "I hope you're ready for rehearsals."

"Geez I am, okay," said Bryan in a huff

Simone got up, she had pushed him as far as she was willing to push him, she felt she needed to back off, before he would start being unreasonable. She walked away back to where the others were.

.

"Okay," started Andrew looking at his watch "Are you ready Miss Larsen, Mr Stotts?"

Up on the stage, Maria L looked at Wayne.

"As ready as I can ever be," replied Wayne

"Yea we're ready," smiled Maria L

"Tell me when you're ready to go," stated Shelley-Ann getting the instrumental song ready.

Wayne took a deep breath and then nodded at Shelley-Ann, the instrumental music came on.

 ** _._**

 ** _Maria Larsen and Wayne Stotts and 'WE'VE GOT TONIGHT'_**

.

WAYNE: _"I know it's late_

 _I know you're weary_

 _I know your plans_

 _Don't include me_

 _Still here we are_

 _Both of us lonely_

 _Longing for shelter_

 _From all that we see_

 _Why should we worry_

 _No one will care girl_

 _Look at the stars now_

 _So far away_

 _We've got tonight_

 _Who needs tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _Why don't you stay."_

 _._

MARIA LARSEN: _"Deep in my soul_

 _I've been so lonely_

 _All of my hopes fading away_

 _I've longed for love_

 _Like everyone else does_

 _I know I'll keep searching after today."_

 _._

WAYNE: _"So there it is girl_

 _I've said it all now."_

 _._

MARIA LARSEN: _"And here we are, baby_

 _What do you say?_

 _We've got tonight_

 _Who needs tomorrow_

 _We've got tonight, babe_

 _Why don't you stay?"_

.

WAYNE: _"I know it's late_

 _And I know you're weary_

 _I know your plans_

 _Don't include me."_

.

MARIA LARSEN: _"Still here we are."_

.

WAYNE AND MARIA LARSEN: _"Both of us lonely_

Both of us lonely."

.

WAYNE: _"We've got tonight."_

 _._

MARIA LARSEN: _"Who needs tomorrow."_

.

WAYNE: _"Let's make it last."_

.

MARIA LARSEN: _"Let's find a way."_

 _._

WAYNE: _"Turn out the light."_

.

MARIA LARSEN: _"Oooooh-ho, come take my hand now."_

 _._

WAYNE AND MARIA LARSEN: _"We've got tonight, babe_

 _Why don't you stay_

 _Why don't you stay…."_

 _._

The music faded out, and everyone started clapping, Maria L looked all shy. Wayne gave her a quick cuddle.

"Well done guys," started Shelley-Ann "Very well done."

"Yes indeed, that was great," replied Andrew

"Mr Stotts was strong," said Quincy "Miss Larsen you need to overcome your shyness, and you'll be really strong in no time."

"I second that," smiled Simone "But you did well."

"Well done," said Wayne to Maria L.

"Thanks," replied Maria L

"And that's how we want to see it for the rest of the week," said Andrew "Continuing on from that great start. So Miss Sinnot, and Mr Stephens you guys are first tomorrow followed by Miss Jacobson and Mr Smithson. You guys who are left can get back to your practicing, but as for Mr Stotts and Miss Larsen, you guys can now relax."

"That was actually quite fun," said Wayne jumping off of the stage

"It was a bit scary at first," said Maria L "But I'll get there."

For the remainder of the period, the team split into their duet pairings, and continued working on their songs.

.

Towards the end of the period Shelley-Ann walked past Bryan and Simone, and Bryan who had stuffed up a couple of times, was furious with himself, and had shut down on Simone. Simone for all her worth was trying to get Bryan out of his zone.

"Come on Bryan, it wasn't that bad."

Bryan kept quiet.

"That's why we need to practice so we can get this out of the way, you'll be fine come Friday."

Still nothing from Bryan.

"Miss Roberts, may I please have a word with Mr Humphries?" asked Shelley-Ann

"Go for it," replied Simone

"Come with me please Mr. Humphries," said Shelley-Ann heading towards the door.

Bryan looked at Simone.

"Not my fault, you have to go now."

Bryan shook his head, and stood up, and followed Shelley-Ann to the door, they went outside.

.

"What's the problem Mr Humphries?"

"Nothing,"

"Doesn't look like nothing," replied Shelley-Ann "From what I've been seeing Miss Roberts has been constantly keeping you in this thing. She's your only ally from the rest of the team, and now after a few mix ups with your song, you're shutting down on your one ally."

"I don't know why she needs to keep pushing me to do what I don't want to do," said Bryan

"Because maybe she sees something in you, that the others don't. That's why she's pushing you. She's the only one talking to you, because you are pushing the others away."

"I can't help it," replied Bryan "I've never been in this type of environment before, where people actually want me to be here."

"You can sing, and sing well. You know this."

"Which is what brought me here. If it wasn't for this place, I'd be expelled."

"It's more like if it wasn't for Simone, you'd be in very hot water, closer to getting expelled."

"Yea that too. She should just give up on me. I'm not worth the time or effort."

"You are worth the time Mr Humphries, and the effort. I can see what she sees in you, even though you don't want to admit it. You are trying so hard to give in to the fact, that you aren't worth the time. Whatever is going on in the outside world doesn't come in here. You are better than that. If only you just let your walls come down. We're all in this together."

Bryan was listening, but he was also shaking his head.

"Are you done?"

"Are you done trying to push Miss Roberts away, you're only ally apart from Mr Webster, Mr Daniels, and myself?"

"I guess."

"Then I'm done."

Bryan turned around, and headed back into the hall, he walked straight up to Simone, and sat down beside her.

.

"Let's try it one last time," said Bryan

"Are you sure?" asked Simone

"Yes."

Simone looked around at Shelley-Ann, as she walked back into the hall, and Shelley-Ann gave her a quick wink...

.

 _ **Stay tuned for the next set of Duets.**_


End file.
